An Unlucky Night
by Jarjarrr
Summary: Set after HP's era. What happens when the two most unlikely people are forced to share a bond by circumstances out of their at least Larry's control? Meet Larry Cooper Hogwarts dropout and Nic Turner vampire, and read how their lives became entwined.
1. The Turning

**Author's Note:**

This story is taken off an RP that I had and particularly enjoyed because of it's depth. Larry Cooper is my character, and all the sections with LARRY at the top are the ones that I've written. Nic Turner is my friend's character, and all the posts with NIC at the top are ones that she's written. I didn't change her posts at all except for spellchecking them. These characters are copyrighted to their respective owners.

Enjoy!

**LARRY:**

There were about three things that weren't too bright in this whole situation. One, there was the sky. It was sometime in the late evening, and the sun had already hidden behind the buildings of Diagon Alley and made Knockturn Alley even darker than it was during the day- and it was pretty gloomy during the sunlit hours. The second thing was the street lights. They weren't too bright- there was about one that flickered dimly on and off, but it seemed that all of the others had burned out years ago. And the third thing was the young man that was casually strolling down Knockturn Alley in these conditions while whistling. _Whistling a cheerful tune_. 

This young man was Larry Cooper, a former Hogwarts student who had decided just to not come back the to school the next year because of the letter he had received that 'suggested' that he retake sixth year because of his rather low grades. Like he was going to do that. Miss out going on to seventh year- have to take classes with a bunch of lower classmen and only see his friends at lunch or when he went back to his dormitory? Not fun. Definitely not fun. So he figured, who needs to graduate Hogwarts anyways? It doesn't matter in the real world. And that's where he was now... the real world. 

That is, if the real world was Knockturn Alley in the late evening with him idling underneath a flickering streetlamp. There Larry was, leaning his back against the streetlamp pole with a map in his hands. Yes, he had a map. The poor kid had managed to wind himself rather deep into Knockturn Alley, and all these twists and turns and backways and frontways had turned his head upside-down. He had come down to look around, since he had never been allowed down there when he went to _Hogwarts_. Now that he was his own man he could do whatever he wanted.. and that included getting terribly, terribly lost. 

"Uugh. I don't even think this is the right _map_." He mumbled to himself, turning the piece of paper the other way around for what seemed like the millionth time. The young man scratched his head and squinted at the map again. He had bought it off a crazy old lady who had seemed truthful enough, though her periodical cackling sort of threw him off. He was desperate for a map, so he bought the thing anyways, and it had set him back six whole sickles. He could have bought three butterbeers with that money. This map didn't seem to be leading him _anywhere_.

**NIC:**

About as bright as a lump of coals after a fire was the direct thought of a sleek yet roughly outlined individual. Black coat kept him sheathed within the shadows, not but the moonlight once in a while caught the slow turn of his head, allowing the highlight of a few bleached strands, or the silver glimmer of his belt with a momentary shift of his weight. Black leather coat hung at his broad shoulders, even for being already so tall, he looked immense, his uneased figure tense in the darkness of a nearby Alley. 

A pair of soulless eyes seemed to read the scene before him like a book. The scent that ran through eager nostrils was uncanningly strong, drifting with a passing breeze every once in a while. A narrowed gaze kept heavy upon his uneasy gaze. What was this? The scent had led him to quite the vulnerability if he did say so himself. Tense as Nic was he seemed to keep his eager self at a cool for the time being... Though he didn't expect to hold on for much longer. The deadly poison that moistened at his fangs grew thick. Glistening then like ivory diamonds. The corners of his nose wrinkled as a smirk was laid heavily across his face. The souls of his boots silently allowed him to shift in the darkness. His attention shifting ever once in a while for any other sign of movement, his nose powering through the wind for any other stray scent. His gaze kept heavily narrowed. Fang's unsheathed still within his jaw... Their deadly razors ready to penetrate anything in his path... 

It wasn't so much hunger as it was eagerness for chaos. Yes the man had an uncanny longing for it, as did any vampire; to bite was merely a habit that needed controlling, more like an instinct without it... Either way, Nic had hit peak of his waiting. The muscle within his clenched jaw tensed. Slightly trembling hands fisted then relaxed within his coat pockets. His breath was seen in silver clouds before him. His nerves of steel were being melted into scrap, it scent a dead shiver down his spine, and he couldn't wait any longer. From afar his heightened vision watched the pulse beat ever so slightly within his victim's neck, just beneath his jaw... The boy's heart beat wasn't at a race, nor was it slow and calm... 

Within the shadows Nic's figure had disappeared, silently he had managed to suddenly appear a way behind the young man, though no longer in an alley way he still remained within shade. Though somewhat visible what did he care? He remained silent as ever, he seemed to glide upon his boots, his lifeless breath undetectable. He watched the young man for moments at a time, barely able to hold off any longer... 

Feeling the warmth the flickering streetlight had to offer, Nic's cold left hand seemed to fly within a split second locking strong at his victims mouth, turning his head ever so slightly yet holding the boy close. His other arm had locked the boys opposite arm behind him. It all happened within a moment... But... he held off a moment longer... feeling the warmth of the boy's blood radiate from his flesh. Fangs continued to glisten. His smirk returned. "Tsk.. tsk.. tsk..." slowly but with a somewhat calm and smooth rhythm to it Nic had finally sounded. "You should know better then to wander these streets unarmed, boy..." his voice hadn't changed, though it was a good bit deeper and slower, eerie within each syllable.

**LARRY:**

Woooho. There was that feeling- the feeling that someone was watching you. Larry glanced up from the map for a moment, unable to shake off that feeling of someone's eyes on the back of his head- or neck. The young man shook his head and with that movement tried to shake off the sense. It disappeared for a few minutes... and returned. It seemed closer. The hairs on the back of his neck raised and he felt a slight tremor run down his spine, even though Larry had no idea what he felt scared about. He looked around, peering into the darkness, trying to spot any figure of whoever might be watching him.

He saw nothing. After a hard stare at the darkness that surrounded him, he shrugged and glanced back down at his map again, pondering the thing. There wasn't even any magical moving 'you are here' dot that seemed to come with all wizarding maps today. It was just an old yellowed piece of parchment with some squiggles and marks on it! Why, if he got his hands on the old spinster that had sold him the map in the first place, he would just- 

-And suddenly he felt what he wanted to do to the old woman who had tricked him suddenly happening to him. The former Hufflepuff's arm was wrenched behind his back and another unusually cold one slapped over his mouth. His pulse was racing now and his eyes opened wide, looking to the extent of his vision to see who had grabbed him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Nic. Ooh crap. His arm was _stuck_. His head was _stuck_. And his wand was _stuck_ in his back pocket. 

Nic made his comment. Larry tried to explain that he wasn't unarmed, he had his wand with him, but with a hand over his mouth all that came out was 'murffgrramfwan' and a bunch of spittle all over Mercer's palm. He wiggled the fingers that were now behind his back at a position he never really thought he was limber enough to do, and wasn't that just peachy. His wand wasn't close enough to snatch. Then again it wouldn't really do much good because Larry didn't remember any offensive or defensive spells. He would have probably just whacked Nic with and run. 

..."Mrfftharrfow?" Larry timidly questioned. Not that Nic would be able to _understand_ it, never mind answer it. Man, is this guy was going to mug him than he picked the wrong guy to steal from... because Larry had about three knuts left from that cheap old woman who had ripped him off.

**NIC:**

Smirk continued to hold strong to his pale face. The flickering light above not exactly giving much help to anyone here. Nic's keen seeing in the dark managed to let his see every detail, and feel every off movement this victim was giving. Every slight detail was being captured within his mind, every shift of weight, and every breath... 

Smirk widened, gaze continued to narrow. A small, light chuckle sounded only more a moment from Nic's vocals as he sensed the boy's heart begin to beat faster. The warm blood within his veins radiated off, Nic's gaze slowly turned to Larry's. Ah, wise he was... 

The mumbles and tones of his inaudible 'words' seemed to go unnoticed, at least not as much as the quite _wet_ message that was now slimed across his pocketing palm. Nic's gaze narrowed further, an inaudible sigh escaped his mouth, he figured shutting this human up would be easier, besides, by the smell of things, the boys blood wasn't all that rich... He fought the urge to move his palm, and instead let a bit of anger seep out within his super-human strength, he kept it low for the moment, feeling Larry's twisting fingers, he tensed his locked arm and tightened his hold on Cooper's, making a bit more of an uncomfortable pain then anything... 

Nic sensed the boy's slowly declining patience and allowed himself to stay silent before his sheathed fangs ran along his victim's neck, staying on the surface for merely a moment. Nic tensed as he penetrated the warm flesh, his exceptionally tight hold seemed to hold the young man in place. Far too young to be wandering along now isn't he? But... before Nic's full appetite seemed to grow empty, he lifted his quite satisfied attention and threw the boy forward, holding an eerie smirk across his devilish expression. As he released Larry he lightly laughed yet again, "Welcome..." he spoke with his suave accent, and it was English indeed, though hinted with more of an ancient tone to it. Not one you herd by everyday people on the street. It was a bit more dated. Boy, did this satisfied blood-sucker not know what he was in for... Making a meal of this victim would have saved him probably a good while into his existence. Nic's own poison, his own unique flow of a sire's liquid now ran through the blood of another, one to follow in his path... one Nic was soon going to regret noticing in the streets...

**LARRY:**

_Ow_, this guy was crazy. This was the thought that went through Larry's head as his arm was twisted even farther behind his back. If Nic didn't have a hand over his mouth he would have just told him where his money and valuables were located on her person (and if he had a hand free he would have just gotten them and given them to his assumed mugger himself) so he could just head on home with his own new first-time-living-on-my-own horror story. Cooper didn't realize yet that Nic was a vampire. The fangs, cold flesh and disinterest in money hadn't clued him in yet. 

And then- BLOODY HELL HE WAS ABITING HIS NECK WTF. Larry let out a shout from behind Nic's hand and tried to get out and under from his attacker, but to no avail. The damage had already been done and he was released rather rudely. Larry stumbled forward, instantly clapping a hand to his neck where he felt two little swelling holes with his finger. He stared at Nic while hurriedly trying to walk away from him... and then starting throwing things at him with his other hand (the first was still on his neck). 

"Here! Take my money! And my watch! And- this old gum wrapped! Didn't have to _bite_ me for it, I could have just _given_ it to you. Ever heard of asking?! No one has any manners these days." Out from his pockets came the items he had mentioned, throwing them at Nic's feet as he announced each one. The last sentence was mumbled more to himself than anything. Then Nic spoke and said 'welcome'. Larry mistook this as 'you're welcome' instead of what the vampire might have really meant. 

"'Welcome'?! What, you think I'm supposed to _thank_ you for biting off my neck and taking my stuff?" (Which Larry was throwing at him) "Well nooo sir-rie, I'll do nothing of the sort. Maybe I'll- I'll- I've got a wand! OoOoho, I went to Hogwarts!" he failed to mention he hadn't finished, but whipped out his wand anyways and waved it about in an overdramatic and rather ridiculous manner. "I could just ... do some spell and make you get all beaten up, I could! OooOoh, not so tough now, eh? Eh? You and your biting. It's not a very civilized way to act, now, is it?"

**NIC:**

Nic's quite satisfied smile allowed the rest of him to calm down to the state he's usually in, now that he had released some venom into _some_ victim, his nerves shouldn't continue to be standing on edge... His slim yet strong figure tensed in the flickering light. As he threw Larry forward without hesitation he merely remained where he stood, taking only a few steps forward before feeling a quite heavy watch fling into his abdomen. _Real cute..._ what the heck was wrong with this kid?! How slow could he be?! Actually, more like what was wrong with Nic? He'd bitten an insane teenager... Whether or not the kid was stupid was beside him, it was more the fact he was still standing up. Oh well, There wasn't a doubt in Nic's mind that he had released some venom, he was almost dripping it... 

As the watch fell to the cold cobblestone beneath Nic's feet the man's satisfied smirk had fallen to a slightly puzzled look on his face. He was just waiting for the moment this strangely ranting man was going to calm his ass down and probably fall over... But, in the meantime he held his lifeless, cold hands up as a small defense to deflect the flying items being randomly and still confusingly thrown at his face. He glanced at them as they landed at his feet. 

After giving his somewhat _untaken_ greeting to the now soulless Larry Cooper, Nic just stood there, baffled yet again with a blank and unamused look on his pale face. Gaze narrowed quite heavily, and his jaw clenched, he almost looked as though he were slightly cringing... Still, as the boy ranted, Nic said nothing, he was interrupted a good few times... "Ki--" and then again "Kid I---" until finally Nic took a stand after somewhat dodging something that looked like a piece of random paper crumpled up in a ball, his voice finally carried, deep and as loud as it was. "KID!... I don't want your goods!... although if you are offering them to me..." he seemed to somewhat yell, listening as it echoed off the brick walls of the street before allowing him to calm down a bit, he reached down and picked up Cooper's watch, examining it's value he could rip some defenseless and frankly poor dealer in some shop along here, bribing the dealers life for it's value. But at the moment he was more preoccupied with not wanting this seemingly _deranged_ victim to run off on him. But judging by his next action, that didn't seem to be a problem. "Look, kid, what's yer name?" he spoke loudly, his more civilized ways returning to him, he still bared his fangs within his jaw, but made no effort to really bare them out as an upcoming threat, instead he just watched Larry with a bit of an ownership to him. The look in Nic's lifeless eyes was a bit more then needed, but they were focused and seemed knowledgeable enough. Usually Nic never needed to really explain this to a victim, he was usually supporting them until they returned to his layer, also known as Nic's home... He figured tonight would be different... and he wasn't talking about the kid's brain capacity... 

"Kid, I don't know what the hell a _Hogwarts_ is, but I think we're on different pages... just put your wand down..." Nic slightly held up a cold slender hand, not expecting this to do much, but if there was one other thing a vampire had a right to be wary of, it was magic... Not that there was any that could kill them, but Nic had met times before by another individual that had claimed him vulnerable, ever since Nic's discovery of wands, or what looked like them, he'd been slightly more careful, especially around Arien Mandel, sure he fails to be afraid of the guy, but he wouldn't exactly try much with him anymore, besides, his aged blood was a bit more of a waste... But there was many a spell that could distract, or contain them, making their vulnerability level soar... Besides, Nic hadn't the slightest clue whether or not this _different_ one could actually do anything to him. Though slowly, as he watched Larry somewhat flick his wand to and fro in the air, Nic's danger level seemed to steadily being to decrease, he was beginning to feel the harmless vibe radiating from this _very_ confused teen before him. "Kid, you're a Vampire!... now put it away..." Nic wasn't trying to be funny, he just did what he usually did, he got to the point, sweet and simple as it was and delivered the facts, boy did he not know what he was in for...

**LARRY:**

Whooo, it was getting hot in here. Larry was still feeling a bit ... crazy after what had just happened to him, and continued to try and talk over his attacker as Nic stepped closer and closer. With each step he came towards the rather confused teenager, the teenager took a step backwards so that Larry could be as far away from Nic as possible. His heart was beating like _crazy_. Larry continued to jab his wand at the vampire in what he could only hope was a somewhat intimidating fashion, but anyone could see that it wasn't doing any good and that the young Hogwarts dropout didn't have any idea what he was doing. 

And then suddenly, his heart wasn't beating that fast any more. Why, it didn't even feel like it was beating hardly at all... and that's when the pain decided to rear its ugly head. His rather hyperactive actions before seemed to have at least distracted him from the vampire venom that was shooting through his veins, but now that he took just a moment to calm down it was too late. It felt like every vein in his body was on fire- it was searing molten lava spreading to the ends of his fingers and the tips of his toes and everywhere else in his body that once carried blood. 

Cooper was on the ground in an instant with a shout, just sort of laying there as his brain tried to process about a dozen things at once- which included what on earth he was supposed to grab in pain when _everything_, including his arms, were in pain. What he had heard last was Mercer's explanation of why he had been biting him. He was a vampire? Well, wasn't that peachy! He hadn't really thought there were any active ones around London... but then again, he wasn't really too concerned about thinking at the moment. He was more concerned about the fact that his BODY WAS ON FIRE. 

His lip felt odd (other than the fact that it, with the rest of his body, seemed to be jabbed with a thousand swords). There was something poking them- he ventured to poke out his tongue and run it along his teeth and was horrified to find that his lovely eyeteeth had lengthened into fierce some blood-sucking fangs. His writhed around on the dirty ground and continued to shout and scream. He caught sight of his hands; they were really pale. Gah, what happened to the tan he had worked all summer for?! Oooh, this was _really_ painful. He never thought being a vampire would be this... 

...hard. And then the pain started to ebb away as his heartbeat did the same. He lay there on his back, staring up at the dark sky with a rather blank look on his face. Wooah. He felt all. Sooooulless. Actually, he felt pretty tired. The pain, heartbeat... and his consciousness... were alllll driiiifting awaaaaay.


	2. The Lair

**NIC: **

_A sigh..._

Why HIM!?, out of all bloody people on the streets at this hour, yes all none of them, why did he have to get his urge to sink his fangs into flesh, and make it this idiot!? Nic barely knew the turd and already was growing tired of him, he merely stood there.. waiting... just waiting for the moment he would collapse... any moment... yep... okay...

But no, not yet. With a quick last deflection of a flying coin, Nic glanced every once in a while to his victim's not to threatening wand. Its wooden figure pointed directly at his lifeless one. But slowly Nic was beginning to realize that he doubted this kid knew much, if not anything. He stayed slightly wary, but was pretty hardy on doubting the boy's skills. Still, the _thump_, _thump_, _thump_ of Larry's quickly beating heart echoed like mad through Nic's heightened senses and little mastered abilities. The vibrations and radiations of Larry's pulse were traveling like mad through Nic. But he was patient... he would _wait_...

Then, there it was. He watched the boy go pale as parchment, eyeing the weakness of his pulse and feeling the beat of his bloodthirsty heart begin to die off. Finally! But... Nic remained where he was, he had stopped taking steps towards the deranged teen. Watching as his wand fell and the boy fell to the ground, raging with pain. Nic couldn't help but lightly begin a smirk, thank the devil it worked, he was beginning to doubt it for a second...

_Yet another sigh..._

Nic was feeling a small bit of enjoyment upon hearing Larry's scream of pain, he watched as he laid in the street, no longer was this a joke as the boy had thought. Stupid humans... mortal they were always messing with things they shouldn't be... reading unreliable maps beneath a Knockturn Alley street lamp, expecting nothing to further happen. Amusing at times, yes, but stupid? always...

Nic's chocolate gaze, narrowed, his smirk growing heavier as Larry continued to fidget, grasping neither for life or death as his body shifted and changed. He was stuck right in between the portal to both worlds, slowly making his way to a quite _different_ form of death then normally defined, he would hear, see, and feel things differently, he held no heartbeat, no reflection, not a single shadow... As his victim lay there now unconscious, Nic's glance cut from him the moment his heart beat its last moment. Nic's smirk faded, and he thought his head slowly turned to the cobblestone street before him, where there was indeed not a single ounce of shadow reflecting off his figure, he was neither dead nor alive, he was stuck in between, just like the fool laying upon the street... Oh well! life's life! he would take it back if he could, or at least like the return of his soul, but that wasn't an option, the only option he had wasn't even an option, or a choice, it was a law to be abided...

Nic slowly took the few remaining steps he needed towards the unconscious Cooper kid laying before him. "Play dead..." he flashed a small smile, the blank tone to his unamused voice sounded. Using his superhuman abilities, Nic's heightened strength allowed him to raised the kid from the ground, and launch him over one shoulder with ease. As he began his silent walk his gaze cut to the boys watch, he paused in his steps before picking it up and continuing, engulfed by shadows...

Within what seemed like moments if you were asleep... Nic's terrain seemed to turn more soft and spongy. More like grass than hard, cold cobblestone. He kept his pace good and silent, his black coat allowing him to glide quietly instead of trip and shout to the darkness that he was there, not like the cemetery guard had anything to say anymore... his due date was long passed overdue on Nic's watch, so the cemetery is relatively abandoned, compounded by a few stray stones from years ago with dead bouquet's at their seats in the grass. With a quite rousing kick, Nic lazily flung open the wooden doors to his lair. More like a big hole in the ground with no windows or light what so ever. It was dark and hard, yet warm enough surprisingly. Blood lined shelves in one corner, a gigantic maroon intricately laid rug spread out along the concrete floor, a suave black couch before a dead fire pit. A large desk layered with papers and books, as well as today's newspaper, on a platform just a step above from all of this was a large king sized bed, drape din blood red sheets, it wasn't more then your average bed, beside it on both sides, as well as scattered randomly around were concrete slabs with no pillow, a good place for a nap by choice, Nic wasn't partial to 'hanging by the ceiling...' (He would cringe in puzzlement when a kid might say that or he'd read it in some weird kid's book, as well as their other outlooks on bloodsuckers... No matter, the place was spacious enough, though it may have lacked light, there was many a lamp and light cascading just above them. Not but an old body mirror sat in cobwebs in the corner in darkness...

**LARRY:**

Slowly the teenager regained consciousness. His eyes flickered open for only a moment and he felt himself bobbing along on Nic's shoulder and catching a glimpse of them exiting Knockturn Alley before he slipped back into darkness. The next time his eyes opened was when he was still bouncing along and draped over his new mentor's shoulder now inside of a dark but neatly-furnished home of sorts. It felt as if it might be underneath the ground or something like that. He hadn't been awake for the journey though the graveyard and had no idea where he was now.

It was a nice little room, even if it was a bit gloomy for Larry's taste. But what was awesome was however dark it was, Larry could still see. Because his vision was like _woah_ better. And so was his hearing. Aaauhg, everything was being so loud! He clamped his hands to his ears and winced- this was certainly going to take some getting used to. He had a headache and every noise was making it even worse- this was just like his first hangover, when he had gotten one after trying firewhiskey for the first time. Well, this was getting to be not that bad. Maybe this would be okay.

Then there was the fact that he was draped over some guy's shoulder, which was really strange. It was the vampire that had attacked me. Larry still felt rather weak from the change and didn't really feel like trying to wriggle off of Nic's back and flee; he just didn't have the energy. But as he dangled there, amused by the thought that the blood was NOT rushing to his head because he didn't have any; he realized something. Something that he of course had to loudly point out no matter how much it might have proved better for him if he had just kept his mouth closed.

"Saaay, don't vampires usually take _women_ down to their lairs like this to woo them or something?" he speculated from over Mercer's shoulder. Another thought came to mind and he waved his hands and shook his head, even if he was behind Nic and the guy probably couldn't see him. "..Because hey, woah, nothing against you- gay guys are awesome- but I just don't go that way."

**NIC:**  
Yea, it really wasn't that spectacular of an... anything, that's why it was nice, no one expected it, and if they did, they were too stupid to be wandering through stolen property 'owned' by a servant of the underworld.

The moment Larry had opened his eyes Nic had known but did nothing of the sort to stop or block any other movement the boy may made, he just kept on with his smooth, more of a sauntering walk as usual, like nothing had just happened, all the while satisfying another small craving; he raised a crisp white pack of cigarettes up to his lips, drew one and then replaced them back to his pocket while retrieving his lighter in the same one. Lighting it, he merely continued, in what seemed like a small hop, the man had cleared a chain linked fence just behind Borgan and Burkes, and kicked open the short black gate to the cemetery, surprisingly it hadn't flung off its hinges.

As he entered the lair he had once again noticed that Larry had awoken, and this time his voice did as well, it seemed Sleepy-head wasn't any different from when Nic had sired him in the streets. At his first comment Nic chose to say nothing, he just walked towards his desk, lightly rolling his eyes and continuing, he couldn't help but momentarily smile at the fact the kid had _some_ knowledge of Vampires, it wasn't exactly an ability, but it was taken as one quite often, especially if your were talking specifically about Nic Mercer.

As though Nic was expecting Larry to say his frozen for what seemed like half a moment time stood still. His eyes went a blaze with fury and the once easygoing vampire was now in killing mode. He took Larry from his shoulder and with a pushing gesture he flung the boy across the Lair, taking quick, vigorous steps he let a low growl sound from his voice... The moment Larry had met the wall on the other side, which probably would have killed him if human, a slender, uneven wooden stake followed close behind, just grazing the boy's shoulder, catching a bit of his jacket before imbedding itself deep within the concrete, "Next time!, I WON'T MISS!..." his booming voice echoed through the lair, it was obvious he was British and pissed off so far... He chose to save name calling for later, and merely turned around again shifting through papers on his desk as though looking for something, he ignored the fact he had narrowly missed Larry's chest, and merely left him there, failing to explain why it was he _had_ any stakes or crucifixes in his layer... It was a long story, and probably one this kid was eventually going to gruelingly draw out of the Vampire, or taunt him about until his mentor actually said something relative to the long story...

But now, he was pissed and busy, keeping a careful watch on the boy behind him he refused to take any crap at the moment, all he needed to do was find something...

Aw, typical Nic...

**LARRY:**

HEY COOL VAMPIRES CAN FLLLY!

Ohwait. He was just flying through the air because he had been bodily thrown across the room by a rather pissed-off Nic. If Larry had known he was so sensitive about his sexual orientation he wouldn't have brought it up- the poor guy probably hadn't come out of the closet yet. Only about half these those could really make it through Larry's head because the rest of them were knocked out of his brain as he thudded against the wall. Neat-o, he wasn't dead! Wait. Yes he was. ...But he wasn't _completely_ dead. He was just... un-dead but not in the good sense.

It also didn't hurt as much as he thought being slammed into a brick wall would. So far these little perks of being a vampire were awesome- or maybe it was just his own brute strength. Yeah, that was it. He had always been a huge muscley man that attracted all the women. Oh, never mind, that was insert famous Quidditch player here, not him. He was the weak kid with sticks-for-arms and couldn't fly a broom if someone permanently charmed him to the back of a bucking Hawkswing. Larry opened his eyes and there was a pointy thing zooming towards him- uuur.

_Zwing and thud!_ It embedded itself into the concrete wall- and also through his jacket. It had been his favorite jacket, too, and now it had a huge hole in it where his shoulder should have been. Larry sat there against the wall with his jacket arm pinned to it, looking at Nic as he raged and rumbled and finally just started shoving papers everywhere in a fit of wrath. He had covered his ears and winced when Mercer had yelled- uuugh, these new enhanced scenes were _killing_ is ears. And ooooh, what was that smell? It smelled like.. dead stuff. Oh, great. That was probably _him_.

"...Why'd you throw a stick at me?" Larry questioned bluntly, going to tug the stake out of the wall. It was buried pretty deep, and looked like it would take some effort that Larry just didn't have to get it out. He pulled- and it slid out like a cork. Man, this super-vampire-strength stuff was brilliant! He inspected the... fence post... that Nic had thrown at him and then looked back at his new mentor questioningly. Could've at least tried to kill him with something more interesting than a STICK.

**NIC:**

By this time, only an idiot would think messing with Nic was still harmless. So apparently, this rare idiot wasn't just an idiot, he was a complete and total dip-shit, all this vocabulary circled in Nic's head, he had his moments when he lost his temperament quite badly, sometimes killing a human or two not even for feeding. Aw, he was mad... Though many quickly stopped, not really wanting to piss him off any further, some screamed and trembled in a corner, something Nic preferred more then just standing there frozen, although that was when senses came in handy. He could highly sense their stress levels every step he took, one of his battle skills, no? Apart from sensing his opponent's weaknesses and when they were growing tired of fighting, where he grew stronger, not literally, but mentally... He fed off fear...

So far, this victim was doing a good job really getting on his edge, and it seemed he wasn't going to stop, sadly enough Nic knew he wasn't given permission to kill an 'offspring' of his. Along with many of his sired victims, they had to stick with him for a good rest of their lives, and so far, Larry was one of about three that survived out of the number roughly in the hundreds somewhere... Besides, if he did take it into account to kill his latest 'offspring' then Drusilla was bound to be on top of him in rage, which would send a worthy Nic into submission, the only submission he stood for, his sire... The moment he would stake Larry, was the moment Drusilla would pop up behind him, a quite pissed look upon her face, and that was quite an understatement...

So Nic took _care_ of this deranged teen. Whether or not it was good didn't matter, as long as Nic said what he needed, he could have cared less if the boy was bitten by a werewolf...

He continued to steadily ruffle through stray papers, his head narrowed over the desk, his long black coat draping still over his shoulder, seemingly never moving. His black undershirt blending with it. The momentary sparkle of a thick black leather belt that held up his jeans was really all that showed besides the ones at his black boot's, and from his neck to the top of his head. The atmosphere was mixed with stupidity and anger. After trying to ignore what the kid had just said, Nic continued to shuffle through papers and parchments. Lifting stacks to one side of the table before finally finding it. His carefree expression quite calm and nonchalant as he slowly turned around. No smile or satisfied smirk was seen on his face, he was just reading over the unheard of scribbles and designs along the paper, he obviously being fluent in it wasn't the only one in the room that was. Easily, Larry too could read it without the slightest problem.

Swallowing all raging fear that Nic _really_ wanted to just dump out on Larry, he managed to pop a small, easy going smile. He crossed one black boot over the other, toe to floor. He leaned the rest of himself against the desk top smoothly. His hands gripping delicately at the parchment. He glanced up from it to meet Larry's gaze. His smile had obviously faded by now. "I still don't know your name..." he spoke smoothly and as casually as could be, but if Larry's headache wasn't too strong to sense Nic's still quite angry atmosphere level, then answering him without causing anymore trouble for himself would be the best option. Let's hope he wouldn't be dumb for at least a moment...

**LARRY:**

Oh look, Mr. Probably Not a Homosexual was finally paying some attention to Larry. While the older vampire hadn't bothered to answer the teenager's question about the hurled 'stick', at least he was smiling. Er, he hoped that was a smile. Grins just looked much more different when there were two pointy fangs smiling at him- and now Larry's own goofy smile was doomed to be the same. Hopefully being a vampire wasn't going to turn off girls. But it seemed to only last for a few moments before disappearing again as Nic finally decided to speak at a reasonable inside-voice tone.

Nic had asked for his name- or at least implied it. As a matter of fact, Larry hadn't gotten his new mentor's name yet. Wasn't that impolite? But Larry was going to be the bigger man in this situation and give his name first even if Mercer didn't want to. So he stuck out his now ironically 'deathly' pale hand to his sire and grinned proudly as he introduced himself. "Larry! I'm Larry Cooper. And what's your name?" He questioned, still ready to shake hands if Nic wanted to. Oooh, maybe he had some cool vampire names. Didn't vampires take on cooler names when they were turned into the children of the night?

Because 'LARRY THE VAMPIRE' just sounded stupid. Dracula was a cool name. Nosferato was a cool name. Vlad was a cool name. Larry just wasn't. The kid guessed that Nic was going to have a super-cool vampire name, too. And he was disappointed that Mercer wasn't speaking in a Transylvanian accent- didn't all vampires speak like that? 'I vant to sook your bludd!' and things like it? Maybe they came over time or Nic was just covering up his -real- accent with a British one. It did sound rather realistic, though.

**NIC:**

Nic starred at the teenager as he watched him hold a grin to his still fangless jaw, they would come soon, he figured, he'd lost track of how long it took his own to do the same, it wasn't.. because before he knew it, Larry would need to feed... No problem, there was a 20 year old not-so-much-a-virgin anymore in the back still somewhat fresh from the night before... It would be lesson number one, the basic survival lesson...

Honestly, this was getting old, and the kid still wasn't giving up... Nic starred at him with quite the 'evil', blank, empty look in his dark gaze. He was only three feet away, and Nic was fighting the monster inside of him wanting to unleash on Larry. He kept one hand on the parchment before him, scribbled with random designs and lettering, all of it just the language of hell really, no big deal to either of them... He refused to even look at the boy's hand as it was flung forward. Nic's free hand quietly lifted to the burning cigarette limply sitting between his lips and relieved them of it for a moment. Upon lifelessly blowing the streams through his nose, it had taken him a while to inhale something again, but it wasn't too difficult... the smoke scattered off the parchment, and Nic just starred eerily a Larry still... taking a few moment of doing nothing before listening to Larry's abrupt reply. Nic blinked a few times before slowly glancing from Larry to his hand, back to the parchment... He tried to ignore the fact the kid had asked boldly for his mentors. Nic tolerated it until the moment he read he needed to inform his latest turn around of his own name. "Nic..." was all he simply replied, his low blank voice had to feeling to it, he continued to read as he had said his name, trying to run the boy's quite average run through his own head, really not giving a shit, but that wasn't what it said he had to do on the paper, sooo... he thought about it...

"How old are you?..." once again his smooth, quite aged English accent sounded, once again without feeling for he didn't care... The kid could be six and he was going to train him how suck his first artery in about five minutes... Still... as he was, Nic continued to acknowledge the boy, skimming through the survey crap he was forced to do this time. Transylvania?! What the heck, they're not German if that's what the kid was getting at... amusing.. this was going to be quite the _fun_ tries to hold back tears training session...

**LARRY:**

"Nic, eh? That's a brill.." he trailed off as he noticed Nic's obvious disinterest. "...iant name." He mumbled the rest of the word and sentence to himself and looked around for something more interesting to happen. This kid had a very short attention span, which his new teacher would probably grow to rue if he hadn't already. Nic had a cool name. Nic the Sucker of Souls had such a nicer ring to it than Larry the Little Lucifer. He needed a new name. Something cooler. Like Deathbringer or Daemon or Nightdarkdeathwing. Not _Larry Cooper_.

"Oh, I'm seventeen. Just turned so last July, I did. Now I'm of age and can get _firewhiskey_, I can. D'you like firewhiskey? I don't like it all that much- but I guess we're supposed to like _blood_ more than _firewhiskey_..." after he had mentioned proudly that he was of age, the rest of his conversation seemed to be held more with himself than with Nic. The older vampire probably wasn't all that interested in the younger's drinking habits anyways. This time Larry didn't ask how old Nic was- he would have guessed the man was in this thirties or something. He wasn't aware of the extremely long lifespan of vampires yet.

_"OW."_ Larry complained suddenly, holding a hand to his jaw. Oop, there go the fangs, just a tad longer and sharper, much more.. vampire-like. He prodded and poked them a few times, running his tongue across them and testing the point with it. Ace! Now he was a real vampire. Maybe now he would have the cool accent because somehow big long fangs _did_ that. He wasn't really sure if just popping up and saying 'I want to suck your blood!' and hoping to have the accent would make Nic in any better of a mood, so he held back.

Hmm. He smelled something burning. Cooper ignored it for a moment until he felt a burning sensation in his... rear. He hopped up as if he was sitting on a stove, since that's what he thought might have happened- but there didn't seem to be anything producing heat around him... other than his bottom. He shifted around uncomfortably, trying not to call attention to himself- but it was no use. It was _burning his butt cheeks off_. Larry let out a little whimper and started to dance around a bit, patting fruitlessly at his trousers as if to put out some imaginary fire.

Maybe crucifix boxers hadn't been the best idea to wear that night.

**NIC:**

Good, at least he was beginning to catch on, because thank hell's bell's that Nic didn't hold some sort of writing device in his hands, or it would have just as easily been shoved through this kid's eye. But thankfully, as his deadly gaze slowly shifted up to Larry, gazing at him just under his furrowed brows, saying nothing and remaining silent. It was just one of his many expressions, almost all Larry had seen so far, not a surprise...

As Larry quietly finished off his meaningless comment, Nic continued to tolerate him and merely awaited his answer for the next question... _Once again..._ Nic still had his cigarette between his fingers, its glowing tip slowly burning away with ease as it remained untouched. Nic raised that hand to his forehead, rubbing just above his eyebrow for a moment. Satan needed to show up any moment to kill him, it was destiny... Well now it seemed Nic was getting a bit dramatic, but he was seriously going insane. "Hey, Larry!..." Nic's voice somewhat raised, to not exactly a scream, but it was also not a calm tone. "Guess what?... no one cares, alright?..." Nic gazed at him for a moment, his voice level had once again returned to normal. A few moments after he stopped talking, Larry had nearly silently finished his last few syllables.

As Nic glanced at Larry again, this time the boy seemed lost in amusement, his slimy tongue groping at his newfound fangs, while smiling, good god this child could keep himself amused for ages. Good to know now that Nic thought about it. Not bad a size of fangs really, was the only normal observance he could make. Blinking heavily once he turned back to the parchment.

With that, Nic returned his cigarette to his mouth, watching Larry for a moment before turned back to the parchment and reading on while talking. "Do y---" he stopped midway, he too smelling something burning. He tolerated it for a moment, instead he double took upwards to see Larry whimpering and kind of running in circles. At first he _really_ wanted to say nothing, but then thought again, his gaze narrowing in more of puzzlement this time then frustration. Immediately he realized what it was and silently sighed, his gaze raising slightly before he placed a hand on a bouncing and screaming Larry's shoulder, reaching into his back pockets, as quick but as swift as he could, Nic searched for a crucifix, although he may not have much more luck with it, he'd be able to throw it somewhere, but.. that was odd, there wasn't anything there... he watched and Larry jumped up and down still... He blinked a few times, still confused at to what it may be... From what he could remember of his siring it wasn't exactly part of the change...

**LARRY:**

By now it felt like someone was cooking some hot cross buns.

By now it felt like someone was cooking some hot cross buns. The poor kid was hopping around, clutching his bottom and attempting not to scream or cry or something un-manly/vampirish... which turned into him just clenching his teeth and fangs together and breathing very quickly through them and totally defeated the purpose. Bouncing around on his toes didn't relieve any of the pain but Larry thought that maybe it would, and finally Nic had decided to come over and do something about his obvious discomfort.

Aaand that was definitely _not_ what Larry had wanted him to do to help. Shoving his hand down his pants was defiantly not helping the situation and was only making it worse. Okay, so it was his back pocket, but it was still pretty dark close. Thankfully Larry was in too much pain to make any comments about how Nic should just come out of the closet already- but also just accept the fact that Larry was going to stay as straight as a pole and there wasn't anything the Nic could do to change that. He continued to run around on the balls of his feet, grabbing at his pants.

"What's _wroooong?!_" He wailed, trying to find whatever the source was of all this discomfort. Aaah, his pants. It was his pants! Sure, this might not be very helpful to poor Nic and him wrestling with trying not to reveal his obvious homosexual ways to Larry, but the kid just knew that there was something in his pants that was doing this- so the best way to solve this butt-burning problem was to just get out of his pants, which he did. Aaand then continued hopping around in his ... amazingly hot- in more ways than one- crucifix boxers.

**NIC:**

Poor, poor kid... to bad Nic was almost enjoying this, especially after helping him failed to work at all... and apparently wasn't exactly liked by the owner of the pair of jeans. But hey, maybe trying to help him wasn't going to be in the greatest intentions. No matter, let it burn... let it burn...

Besides, all Nic needed was a bit of popcorn and a large Type 'A' and he'd be set for the rest of the night until the boy was a pile of ashes on the floor. But still, he couldn't say he was quite confused, he watched as Cooper ran in circles still, screaming as best he could not to give away his complete decency, but also to let every person there, which was him, Nic, and the ten other people outside, buried 6 feet under. Who Nic couldn't say were resting in peace at the moment. Common! even though they were dead didn't mean an un-dead couldn't sense them! It was repetitive, actually, quite good company when there wasn't a virgin in Nic's bed...

That was probably the last thing Nic was thinking about at the moment. No matter, he was trying to help, and apparently, it wasn't exactly what the kid wanted... So he stopped. Retrieving his hands he noticed nothing was changing, so he just leaned against his desk, awaiting the moment when Larry actually did something about this. In the meantime Nic continued to suck at his pretty much harmless cigarette. Blowing puffs of smoke out before him or streaming through his nose. This was probably the first time in a long time that Nic had been quite amused but bored at the same time. He turned around to fix a fallen pile of parchment.

As he turned back around he noticed a pile of denim on the floor with a leather belt, and a young man running around his layer in a pair of quite un-called for boxers. "Woah! HEY!... Kid, I found your problem..." At first he hadn't notice, for he was more set on looking away, but tried to think quickly when he noticed what the print was on the pair of boxers. Swiftly he put out his ending cigarette, blowing a couple streams from his nose, he then ran for his bed, grabbing a sheet. "Should have moved on down the street..." he mumbled mainly to himself, before tossing a white ball of sheets at him, watching as it flew at Larry's face. "Do us a favor, and relieve yourself behind something..." he called out again he moved out of the way as Larry continued to scream and fidget around. He wished he could stop the mindless noise himself, but that was going over the edge, as was doing pretty much everything else in his book he'd just done, he didn't expect he'd be helping the _turd_ already... Then again, judging by the display in the Streets, it wasn't like he hadn't exactly thought twice before siring Larry, but years of instinct had overtaken choice at that point...

**LARRY:**

Oh, good, Nic had found out what was wrong. Larry still didn't see, since he didn't know all these upsides and downsides about being a vampire yet. Really all he knew about vampires was that he was one, Nic was one, and about every untrue myth about them you could think of including Transylvanian accents and being able to turn into a bat. Oh, and he knew that they liked to suck blood, which was one of the true things about vampires that he knew. At least he knew _something_ about them. But this whole weakness to religious symbols was still a mystery to him. What was so wrong about his boxers that had been a rather embarrassing gift to him from his catholic grandmother?

He caught the sheets that Nic had tossed to them and streaked off to some place where he could get a bit of privacy, scooping up his jeans along the way. With the sheet held in front of him he quickly slithered out of his boxers.. and then stood there for a moment wondering why Nic had asked him to 'relieve himself' when he didn't have to use the bathroom- do vampires even ever have to do that?- and there wasn't a bathroom around. Hey, look! Thankfully for some _odd_ reason he was wearing a pair of also embarrassing tighty whiteys on underneath. And _they_ weren't making his bottom burn.

He slipped back into his jeans and tightened his belt, then ventured to pick up his boxers- and quickly dropped them as if they were a hot iron. Frowning, he kicked the piece of clothing over to where Mercer was and tossed the sheets back at his teacher (who probably didn't want them now) and then looked down at his favorite pair of underwear that were silently smoking on the floor. Cooper still held a hand to his stinging bottom, but it wasn't erupting in flames any more, thank goodness. He looked back up at Nic and ventured another question.

"So, uh, why're my skivvies smoking?"

**NIC:**

Oooooof course he didn't, just another reason why Nic couldn't leave him in the middle of the street, not because of a guilt trip, but because if he did, Drusilla was going to have his head. Lovely life he led, eh?

In Nic's honest opinion he felt there were _no_ upsides to being a vampire, thus having to ego, he merely found the super-human strength and whole _I can't die_ thing to be very _useful_... Okay fine, they were upsides, but you'd never catch Nic really saying anything he liked about being a blood-sucker of the night. No daylight... no soul... he could go on forever. No problem though, Larry would be able to learn the basics of what a vampire can and can't do, and it was all gonna be _daytime_ television for this old vampire! For example, inability to walk passed a line of seeds or beads for the urge to count them, inability to walk into sunlight, maybe go to The House of Mirrors at the carnival with dear Larry, _just to see what would happen..._ wasn't he sweet... But hey! How else was he gonna have every little detail drilled into his mind unless he experienced it? Oh, and he'd need to pay a visit to an old mortal friend to give Larry a lesson in 'Invitation Only's' Maybe this would be so bad, Nic got to watch his pupil suffer, while Larry... learned?

Nic winced slightly and turned away as it was the moment Larry took the sheets. It wasn't like he didn't have anything Nic has seen before, but he honestly didn't feel up to the challenge, he wasn't _that_ much of a life mentor. At least, that was what he wanted to think, he was in for more then he knew.

"Don't---" Nic had sensed Larry was coming back from putting his pant's back on and noticed he was about to pick the boxers up, being a bit to late on his warning he lightly sighed and as he turned around watched them land at his feet. With a thick black boot he kicked them out into a shadowed abyss, where they both could obviously see them, but then again didn't exactly want to touch them... With this little episode finally done, Nic's blank expression turned back finally to Larry.

"Boy, there's too much you need to learn, and all of it's with experience, remember that..." after his little speech, Nic had been reading the parchment at the same time, but only for a few seconds before actually answering Cooper's question. "You had a bunch of crucifixes on them, you know being a vampire, and neither of us can touch them. So if you go to church I suggest you stop now... Besides you can't enter the building... Don't ask why! You'll learn..." Nic raised a hand to stop Larry from even starting that dreaded word. Besides, as he thought before, it's more amusing to watch his apprentice fail, while he watched with a smirk... Fun, fun, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**LARRY:**

Larry frowned as Nic 'disposed' of his skivvies by dumping them into a dark-but-not-to-vampires-who-can-see-in-the-dark!corner. He had really liked those. His grandmother had given them to him. Yes, his grandmother was a borderline crazy catholic and thought that bargain boxers with ickle crosses all over would be just a luverly gift for her lickle Larrykins. He hadn't thought so at first, but they really were comfortable. Seriously. You wouldn't think so, but they were.

Moving on. Vampires can't touch crucifixes? Well, that's dumb. He would have said so if Nic hadn't thrown a stake at him earlier, but he had learned something from this whole experience- which is to try not to piss off Nic. The boy's eyes widened considerably when his mentor mentioned that he couldn't attend church anymore. But his family were _membeeers_. They were in lots of little _organization thingies_. Communion was next week! That would be a whopper of a sin to confess beforehand- 'Dear God, I'm a spawn of Satan. Sorry. Oops. I knew being a wizard was bad before, buuut now I'm a vampire too. Amen.' 

"Wh-" He got the first part of the word out before Nic quickly cut off his question. So he'd learn all this stuff later? Well, that was stupid. Being a vampire _sucked_. ((...ANOTHER PUN. SUCKED. BLOOD. SUCKED. AHAHA. witty on accident)) Except for super-strength'n stuff. That was pretty cool. He poked his fang with his finger again, testing it out. Yup, it was sharp. Mhm, pointy. He looked interestedly at the piece of parchment that Nic had been reading and writing ever since he had come in. "What's that?" He said, trying to peer at the paper.

**NIC:**  
With a sarcastic sigh Nic gave a fake frowning face as he glanced at his shadow engulfed boxers, but it faded and he explained the church thing to Larry quite _briefly._ Well hey, maybe he was holding off on the explanations a bit too much, besides, the more he got done in the shortest amount of time meant less time with Larry in the slowly coming future. Yes... slow.. just like Larry... MOVING ON!

"Well, I guess, seeing as your going to be spending over half of your _'new'_ life with the per--.. the _thing_ standing in front of you... that you mine as well learn now..." he spoke with a calm, sensible tone towards Larry, his fingers lightly and quickly holding up quotation signs as he spoke _new_. He mentally caught Larry's obvious upset expression about attending church and blinked, Nic had never attended before and obviously wasn't about to start. Being who he was he hadn't an ounce of compassion for the lad, so instead ignored comforting for now and let the lad get over himself. "So.. since your obviously keen on the church thing..." as he spoke he lighted yet another cigarette, holding a hand momentarily to his heartless chest, the hard bone that encased everything packaged there pounded lightly against his hand, he removed it and flashed a small smile before continuing. "One, if you touch a crucifix or any holy object you _can_ touch, your flesh will burn, quite painfully... you've already experienced it... Two, stay clear of holy water as well, if enough it used you could die, just.. don't touch it, it'll burn you too... Three, You can't enter a church because they are sacred grounds of the upstairs (he points up), no evil _creature_ such as a demon, werewolf, or _us_ can enter on behalf of our pledge to a dark force (He hoped to Satan Larry wouldn't make a _Star Wars_ joke out of that)... All set for lesson two?" With that he flashed a dangerous, momentary smile, not but a glance was caught of his long set of poisonous fangs before they disappeared once more, obviously he did this on purpose, indicating the next lesson was involved with life requirement... Nic took one last glance to the parchment in his hand and skimming the rest of it as he spoke he figured he'd pretty much done all of it... If not he was going to...

"You have five seconds for questions..." he spoke quickly blowing a stream of smoke from between his cold lips.

**LARRY:**

Larry listened rather impatiently to all these rules Nic was spitting out. Uuugh, he hated rules. This teenager had a very short attention span when it came to boring things like rules, so learning about how anything from church would singe his fingers off his attention began to waver. Hey look, there was a piece of dirt floating right in front of his nose! His eyes crossed as he watched it, Nic's words floating through one ear, registering about halfway in his brain and then meandering out the other one.

Laa laa, look at the piece of floating fuzz... something about water... something about darkness. He was afraid of the dark. At least now he could see in it. Something about werewolves. At least he wasn't a werewolf. Finally the piece of fuzz just drifted off somewhere else and got lost from his better-than-average vision and all Larry had left to do was focus on Nic again and what he was saying. He caught the 'you have five seconds for questions' part. If Nic thought that he wasn't going to take full advantage of that, he was wrong. Dead wrong. Or undead wrong in their case.

"Whatareyouwriting-isitsomethingaboutme-doIhavesuperstrengthnow-howcanvampiresdie-whydidyouthrowthatstickatmeearlier-whatareyoureading-wheredobabiescomefrom-canvampireswearbraces-whathappensifItrytokissmygirlfriend-notthatIhaveonebutifIdid-wouldshebeavampire-canvampiresfly-where'smycoolaccent?"

**NIC:**

Slowly Nic had glanced up from kind of spacing off as well, as he informed Larry quite importantly on everything it took not to hurt or even kill himself.. not... that... Nic would have minded... But yea... that.. that would have been quite a shame to lose him.. yep... Looks like there's gonna be church on Sunday! For Larry that was.. Nic was gonna act like nothing was wrong, open the door wide open into the daylight for the kid, and watch as he hopefully sauntered out... 

Anyways, Nic had noticed Larry's eyes cross. His straight-forward and somewhat narrowed gaze was slowly narrowing further quite gradually. Until his near-whispering voice had completely stopped. Trying to put the fact the boy had looked like he was an overgrown five year old behind him, Nic turned back down to the parchment before him, speaking quite normally yet again, this time speaking out an unnegotiabe demand...

_Oh... Sweet... Moth--_

This couldn't be true... No... This all had to be some fort of nightmare, not that that would be terrible, so really this was some sort of fantastic dream circulating his head, and these hours of the day were actually just very long... Oh Hell, Nic had actually begun searching for a wooden stake. His expression starred at Larry as the boy finished within the five seconds Nic had been barely mumbling. He couldn't believe it... Over the five, somewhat long moments, Nic's expression had gone from flat to flatter... His gaze from threatening to overly deadly... Satan forbid this kid should even _have_ a girlfriend... Yes he had actually caught one of the questions Larry had asked him. Nic tried to throw this all aside. With silence he closed his eyes for a moment before whispering a couple dying words.

"Follow me..." his gaze opened once more as he slowly walked into the shadows, heading straight for another doorway.

"Lesson two..." Nic's voice picked up its volume and strength yet again as it somewhat echoed off the walls of a small, death scented dungeon. "In order for you to stay alive _sadly _you'll have to learn the necessities of actually living, there aren't many, and this is your main one... "Meet, Sarah, just graduated... Pity she had to become dinner... quite.. Now, your lesson is feeding, it's quite simple really just... feed..." Nic sort of gestured towards Sarah, finding it a bit difficult on describing how to do it. he tried to think as he spoke, but figured he'd let Larry try on his own before demonstrating or explaining...


	3. The Hunt

**LARRY:**

Larry waited with a large grin for Nic to answer the dozen questions he had managed to ask him in five seconds. He was disappointed, though, because his new mentor decided to just skip over his earlier offer and go straight to lesson two. Then again since Larry had literally been talking exactly fourteen words a second, which was pretty impressive. Nic probably had actually understood about half of those seventy words (and their 14 words per second speed). On to lesson two already, which was probably going to be an interesting one.

He followed Nic thought another doorway and was surprised to see a _girl_ on the ground. A girl around his own age, creepy. He might have known her in Hogwarts, which was even more disturbing, since she was recently graduated. Only a year or two above him. Sarah.. he couldn't exactly place her, since there was no last name and he couldn't really recognize her in the position she was currently in. Aaguh, and Nic wanted him to _feed_? Larry took a few tentative steps backwards. Feeding meant... eating her? Or bite her or suck her blood or whatever? Suddenly his fangs felt huge and awkward in his mouth and he was extremely aware of their presence.

"I-Is she... d-dead?" He stuttered, pulling nervously as his fingers without realizing that he was even doing it. This was definitely going to be a hard lesson to learn- that is, until the bloodlust overcame him. But he didn't know about that little detail of being a vampire, and certainly didn't want to think about something like that. If he had any blood to drain out of his face, this was the time that it would be doing it. And to think, if Nic had had a bigger appetite that might just be _him_ on the floor. At least Nic actually did take women down to his lair like notgay vampires were supposed to do.

**NIC:**

Nic wouldn't have been surprised id Larry recognized the girl, they were nearly the same age. Not to mention Nic would be having some extra difficulty trying to get his apprentice to feed. Hell, he could have started out with maybe a cup of blood or something, but how else was Larry going to learn? and besides, the girl was still somewhat fresh.

Nic blinked once, watching Larry's expression as the boy starred at Sarah, the expression on his somewhat shocked face wasn't one that could comfort anybody. Nic couldn't help but glance momentarily to his side before lightly sighing. As he replied to Larry's question on her being dead or not, he figured Larry's instincts for the recognition of death, and getting used to it was all gonna come later. Maybe Nic had been pushing it a little bit. His next reply was probably the calmest, quietest and slow he had spoken yet to Cooper. With his most gentle expression Nic glanced at Sarah. He hadn't yet caught himself. "No... she uh, she's still alive... But pretty much half way there.. um... to get a victim to kill and feed, it's more like killing them slowly, when I bit her I gave her an injection of a certain type of poison that forced her to stay alive longer so I could get all... all the blood out of her..." Nic glanced at Larry, his voice had speed up a little bit, but not by much, still quiet. Slowing down as he neared the end. This was certainly awkward, for him at least.

"Hey, um.. later then.. go.. back out there... just... go..." It wasn't so much that Nic had a soft spot, but hell the man wasn't too bad when he was perfectly fed and had gotten all the sleep he needed. As of this moment he was a bit bothered, the situation he threw Larry might have been a bit much... That is unless Larry's soon to come urge to feed was going to tell them both otherwise, then Nic could just... Leave him be.

**LARRY:**

Larry continued to stare at the young woman who lay before them both, subdued by Nic's poison and not yet dead. He could sense that she was alive, yes... but she was just so still; so cold-looking he couldn't really be sure. He was frightened, that was true. There was a true living, breathing girl right there, just like him (or at least, as he was a few hours ago). And now he was supposed to feed on her? It was just too strange of a concept to poor Larry. Being a vampire was suddenly not as fun as he once thought it was.

When Mercer mercifully shooed him out of the room, Cooper obliged and slowly backed out, still staring at the girl and even at the door as it closed in front of him. The bloodlust had yet to rear its ugly head, so for now drinking anything's blood was a disgusting idea. Especially the blood right out of a girl's neck. Larry stood silent of a moment, a gesture probably showing that there was something wrong since usually the boy was bouncing off the walls. He spoke again, his voice very quiet and small as he continued to stare at the door.

"D..Do I have to?" He ventured, still not turning back to Nic. Of course he had to- maybe not feed on this particular person, but he had to feed. He knew that much. Vampires lived off blood and if he didn't suck it out of something he wasn't as immortal as he had thought he was only moments ago. But ... it was still something scary. It was another living human being behind that door, barely alive, and only there to be someone's dinner? His dinner? He suddenly felt rather sick.

**NIC:**

As Nic closed the door behind them, he took a reminder that peacefully lay in the back of his mind, it was called _'waiting'_ he'd been really too caught up in a lot of stuff to really care about how the boy may react, plus Nic had been to spaced to sense anything odd with the boy until it was too late. He should have paid attention to his hyper-senses, and tell the boy was in no state to feed quite yet. This topic had caught both of them in awkward guards, though it phased to really stick with Nic he had a hearty.. _whatever_... Though it wasn't a soul, it was something... He was almost positive there was never really anything out there that could faze someone who has already faced something so extreme... death...

But he was proven wrong. He had ever thought about it what so ever, and figured he never would have. Lucky for him Larry had said something. Closing the wooden door behind him slowly, Nic thought for a moment, facing Larry silently. He brought his hands together in a small short clap merely once. "Well.. okay... that didn't go as planned.. um.. let's try something _else_ when your instincts have.. kicked in..." Nic tried to finish his sentence under thought, trying to make the awkward moment try not to stretch out. So he turned around Larry, one had at the back of his head, his sauntering walk was paced a bit more quickly, he stared before him, avoiding any real contact. He headed for the door before quickly exiting the layer, and slowing down, he stood in the middle of the graves, his face though still starring at the ground before him he tried to think, and he tried to process. All these years and it had taken five seconds with a fresh vamp to make him realize something, even if it wasn't going to change who he was or what he was going to do, he was still going to think about it. A frown remained across his face, he narrowed gaze almost seemed a bit baffled and confused, he hadn't heard death be shown to him in a new window before, he'd never thought about it, and he never would have... This was all new to him, and he felt like he needed at least a few moments outside in the darkness to calm his confusion.

He lifted a cigarette to his lips and lit it with careful precision, everything he did seemed slow and lazy like. He sat on a flat tombstone, doing nothing but think... He didn't care is Larry came running out with some stupid realization, he'd merely go back to being himself. Larry's lucky, but if he spoke anything of how Nic was acting right now any time in the future, Nic would be sure to find a stake, this was one thing he needed Larry to keep... Though it wasn't important, it was something to ruin his rep. big time.

**LARRY:**

_"When his instincts had kicked in"_? Well, that didn't sound too great. Larry looked balefully at the door again. That didn't sound very fun. He still felt a little ill just thinking about it. The craving for blood had yet to kick in with Larry, but when it did... well, then Nic's job would probably be a lot easier. Speaking of Nic; his mentor had slipped outside and didn't give any more about the subject. Cooper was thankfully that the man wasn't trying to push this on him or something like that. Or staking him through the heart for no reason.

For a few minutes he just stood there by himself, thinking about a few things (because now he had actually decided to _think_ instead of just being 'omgcoolvampire). Things were going to be extremely different now. What about his friends? His family? Would he still be able to keep those relationships even though he wasn't technically around the living anymore? How was he ever actually supposed to get a _job_ now? WASN'T THERE A WHOLE -SECTION- IN THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC DEVOTED TO KILLING VAMPIRES?!

Finally he decided to at least go check on Nic. Larry's craving for blood had yet to kick in. It probably would if he actually saw some, but for now the lust was staying dormant. The young boy walked towards the exit of the lair where he had seen Mercer head towards and left, peering out through the misty graveyard for his teacher. A little light in the darkness alerted him to Nic's whereabouts- the burning end of his cigarette. Wasn't it rather pointless to smoke when you didn't have functioning lungs? Ah, well. It was just Nic's thing, and it wasn't like smoking was going to kill him now or anything.

Larry approached but couldn't think of anything really to say. He felt like he should be apologizing or something, but didn't say it aloud. The teenager just ... stood there, hands in his pockets, gaze at the ground.

**NIC:**

"Sit down..." There was a long pause before the ramshackle, deep voice sounded, clear as a bell it was, charming and suave to it's syllables, yet the word choice was simple and secluded. It was a demanded Nic had only hoped Larry would agree to, because he honestly didn't have the energy nor the patience to do much of anything else to the boy as of that night, he was _finito_... If Larry wanted to take advantage of it, then fine, besides, there wasn't much Nic figured the teen could do...

He refused to look at him, his smooth features, though strongly seen in the light of the overhead moon, were still as soft as the rest of him, black as the night there wasn't anything more to really see besides the details on his face.

With a light, inaudible sigh, two streams of thick silver smoke streamed from Nic's nose. He still refused to look at Larry, he pretty much ignored him. "_Just..._ Don't sit on Old Man Jenkins' stone, he'll rise from the dead in a second and start lecturing you on private property.." he said with a straight face, it was obvious he was serious, for it had definitely happened to him when he was quite a bit _'younger'_. No doubt... He finally stole a distant glance at Cooper, watching him for a moment. Though he said nothing further, it was obvious he was taking his time.

The cool breeze of the night, through felt also by this vampire, he failed to really react to its frigid winds, the shadow beside his also refused to let itself out from his pretty much transparent figure. The moonshine stretched out the tombstone's beneath him, but his was nowhere in sight, ignoring it he slowly turner back to focusing on Larry. But still remained quiet.

"I'm going to cut to the point... Your horrible... you're an atrocious ass that I can't believe I actually bit.. Now that that's through... I need you to realize that if it wasn't for the sad fact that the _rest_ of my life would be taken, if I took yours, now... You should be extremely glad because you'd be a meal of mine tomorrow, but thankfully for you, you have my dearest sire to thank for that... I just wanted it to be clear.." Nic almost spoke with a bit of an off tone and way about his words, he seemed to go a bit roughly with speaking. His ancient accent weaving smoothly between each word. He had no patience or real dignity left within him at the moment. If the chance to become mortal again was handed to him on a silver platter right now, he'd take it in a (nonexistent) heart beat...

**LARRY:**

When Nic commanded him to sit down, Larry did so- well, he almost lowered himself onto Old Man Jenkin's grave before the more experienced vampire gave his warning. Larry rethought that idea and moved over a grave or two and made sure that nothing was going to pop out and strangle him before plopping down onto it. Sitting down wasn't an order that the young vampire was going to disobey, since it wasn't really that difficult of one and honestly he would have rather been sitting anyways. So sat he did.

And then Nic spoke. Ouch. Ouch. _Ooowie_. The older vampire was being rather harsh, wasn't he? What was the whole point of that talk, anyways? It was like the opposite of a pep-talk. It was pep turned upside-down and put into a mirror- ded talk. Or just not-very-nice-talk. Larry frowned, looking downwards and kicking at the little grass that had been uprooted by some clumsy mourner's feet. Okay, so had Nic wanted to kill him, and would have already done so had it not been for some sort of law that would take the rest of his life. Gee, wasn't he encouraged.

"..Sorry." Larry mumbled, still not looking at Nic. Well, what else was there to say? An apology seemed appropriate. Apologizing for.. being a bit simple, it seemed. It was like school all over again, except he didn't have to go through just seven years of it- being a vampire lasted for the rest of eternity (if you were careful)!

**NIC:**

Nic sat there and merely starred at his apprentice, as though something had stabbed him in the back and he was ready to topple over, but he stayed in the position his was, not but the cold curls of smoke floating up into the atmosphere from the tip on his cigarette, as well as seeping from his nose in two streams.

Yeah, an upside-down-pep-talk is one way of putting this, but it's also a horrible-truth way as well... That didn't' exactly matter to dear Nic, all he wanted the kid to know was the truth, which is actually quite rare for Nic to every say out loud, but he figured the punk should know, especially since he was living the rest of their lives with him, or a least until Nic felt he was advanced enough to go off on his own... Let's just say that will be a day of celebration instead of waving white hankies in the air while crying repetitively.

Nic sighed audibly but quickly at Larry's not exactly truthful apology but accepted it all the same. Well!, now that that was through, Nic just watched him softly for a moment, probably the most calm you'd ever see this blood-sucker. He smirked lightly, his fangs seen for a moment before fading back to normal...

"Larry... tell me _everything_ you know about Vampires..." Nic spoke nonchalantly as though trying to prepare himself for the kid's soon to be terrifying speech on vampires from Transylvania that have a ridiculous accent... At least this is what he's heard from other kids around town when they managed to escape their parents to stand around his table staying a good meter in front of him and staring at him, all of them huddled together, Nic would merely stare back a them until he yelled _"What!?..."_, they would all jump and one little one would ask a ridiculous question... So the fact Larry had many a ridiculous answer was pretty average at times. Though still as annoying as ever... Dear hell, Nic was not a person you'd want babysitting kids, even if he did _just_ have a meal...

**LARRY:**

Larry instantly perked up when Nic asked him to spill out everything he knew about vampires. This might take a while and would probably have Nic trying to drive a stake through his heart even before Larry was finished. He had probably heard every false rumor there was to know about vampires for some reason or another, whether he learned (or just heard) the wrong facts about them in Defense Against the Dark Arts or just in general. He thought for a moment, then took a deep breath and spilled out everything he had ever heard.

"Okay, so vampires are dead, and they're the children of the night, and they suck blood, and they're Transylvanian and some of them have the cool accents and they can woo women really easily and they can die by getting a stake through the heart but that's about but garlic affects them and so do crosses and things like that and apparently boxers too and they can turn into bats and fly around and they can hypnotize you and they never die (except by a stake through the heart or maybe getting their head lopped off) and they sleep in coffins and they don't have reflections and they wear cool swooshy capes and they have fangs and.. uh, they live in castles and can only walk around at night and can't walk in sunlight and... have fangs."

He ended and looked expectantly at Nic, as if expecting him to suddenly do all of those things at once just to prove that yes, vampires could do anything because they were awesome. Except for the part about having to bite people, that part was pretty terrible.

**NIC:**

Alright... This was the part where Nic either got up and left in utter silence, quite disgusted at the amount of false facts being rolled off the end of a _vampire's_ tongue.. it disgusted him to no end, plus, as Larry had been blabbering on non stop, Nic was actually taking in everything he was saying but at the same time completely drifting away from reality. He didn't know if it was the fresh night air getting to him (highly doubt it..) or the fact he felt all possible hope for this REPULSIVE CHILD in front of him had all floated away laughing maniacally as he went on, non-stop...

The cigarette between Nic's fingers continued to burn, he held it where it was while starring at the teenage, his blank, narrowed expression going lower and blanker by the seconds. The tip of the cigarette continued to burn until it finally reached Nic's flesh. Wincing shortly, he hadn't noticed the boy had finished and he quickly lifted his hand, dropping the cigarette. He sighed lightly, holding in the small amount of pain, he tolerated, exhaling deeply and smashing the cigarette into the damp grass of the night.

Just to fool with Larry he decided being _'funny'_ would amuse him to no end, so he decided to mess with the boy just to grin at his reaction , just to see what he was going to do. And so... Nic replied with his Transylvanian accent in place, ever word heavily fitted with a quite decent Transylvanian accent. Common, for being born centuries ago didn't mean this _grandpa_ of a vampire knew every little load of crap that was created by people all over the world about their nocturnal race. "It's all true, Larry! Now I must leave you to turn into my _bat_ form and fly away into the night!... You turd..." Nic's once believable Transylvanian accent now was slowly blending into his normal, charming ancient English one, derived centuries ago, it blended along the syllables in a blank fashion. His playing face went blank and stern again.

**LARRY:**

Larry's face lit up like a light bulb as Nic spoke to him in a Transylvanian accent and claimed that everything he had heard about vampires was true, but just as Nic's false accent faded into his real one, Larry's ecstatic expression melted into a frown as he realized that the older vampire was just messing around with him. He frowned and crossed his arms across his chest, looking at Nic with disappointment and anger at being led on like that. Cooper spoke again, looking and sounded a bit exasperated and annoyed as he threw his arms into the air.

"Well, you _asked_! Was that all just to pull a prank on me?!" He said angrily. He had just wasted about three minutes of his life recounting all the knowledge, false or true, that he had gained on vampires over the last seventeen years. And that was all for Nic to get a laugh- wait, no it wasn't. Nic didn't even _laugh_. He just _stared_ at Larry. Maybe having a blank expression was Nic's way of expressing amusement, because it made sense then... Larry had been just _hilarious_ for the past few hours if that was the case.

There was silence for a moment of Cooper being angry, and then, his arms slipped out from their crosses position as he leaned a little closer, on his face the expression of a five-year-old child whose ice cream had just been stomped upon by a big ugly guy. "...So vampires _can't_ turn into bats?" He asked sadly. Aaaaawuh. Right when he was thinking that maybe having to suck blood would be okay. Speaking of blood... Larry looked down at his stomach.

"...Man, I'm hungry."

**NIC:**

Merely a small chuckle could be heard from Nicholas Turner's deepened voice, his laugh not so much joyous as it was evil. It wasn't the evil screeching laughs you herd in comics, but slower and with a bit more character, besides, being used to being a killer and a creature of the night didn't necessarily mean this aged vampire had a back heart within that encased bone pocket that it's dead shriveled thing rested in, getting covered in ash by his _harmless_ cigarettes. It was like those old family photos no one cares about gathering dust in the basement...

Then there it was, as though a record had broken, Nic watched as Larry's glowing _pale_ grin as though he was a band-crazed girly freak finally seeing her role-model right before her eyes, completely fade into a frown. For once the boy was angry, wow... Nic hadn't the slightest thought that he could get mad... MIRACLES!

Nic merely sat there again, no heartbeat, no shadow, no soul.. he just sat there, his blank personality, as sarcastic but wise as it was just starring at the kid. "No..." he blinked once. He figured he should explain it all to the kid in a nice slow list of things he can/has, and can't/doesn't have... or can do or whatever.. But this thought seemed to cut short as his chocolate gaze flicked over to Larry as he spoke his body language. As much as Nic tended to be in a habit of using Sara's name, he chose to not try and throw the boy's appetite off, "There's still... some food in the dungeon... if not... I can take you hunting... I have yet to learn more about you... That way it'll be a fresher meal..." he gave the boy a choice, and there was no way in his right mind he was gonna let the boy slip by any of them, he had to choose one, so that actually made it more of a demand then a choice.

**LARRY:**

He frowned as Nic explained his options. Really he had been opting for a cheeseburger or something like that, but now that he was reminded about what his new diet was, it suddenly didn't seem that appetizing. A nice cheeseburger wasn't going to satisfy anything unless it was an entire living cow slapped between two pieces of bread and some cheese. Larry sighed and looked down at the ground. Well, he had to eat (or drink, whatever vampires called it) or he would die. So it was a survival of the fittest, wasn't it? Either him or them. Okay, justifying this wasn't working, so he decided on another tactic.

"Uuh. I guess.. we can just go hunting." He said rather reluctantly. Hunting anything didn't sound fun at all, but he had decided that if he was going to get the hang of this whole thing- which he would have to some time or another- he was just going to do it and get it over with. Cooper refused to make eye contact with Nic because he didn't really want to acknowledge what he was about to do- which was going and murdering people for his own hunger pangs. Maybe it was because he would be reminded of .. Sara .. who was still downstairs. It was better not to name his meals before he got too attached, right?

**NIC:**

And so the sad truth reared its ugly head straight into Larry... Pity really.. for if Nic even remembered what water tasted like, he couldn't say he'd want some, blood was instinct, it was necessity... it... was... pleasure... If you asked Nic or any other vampire in that case at least around his age what they favored in their _life_ they'd probably answer with that one, abnormal necessity... Ask _Nic_ his second favorite, and he'd say A Girl. Just goes to show the years that had been packed on Nic's meter that he really regretted gaining in the first place. Revenge and power over another was sweet and all, but who says a good cup of Type 'O' wasn't?...

Yes, sadly these options were obviously not the best out there, and frankly, Nic didn't stop once to think of how _he_, himself would react to these choices if he'd never tasted blood in his life, and as of yet failed to gain his first urge for it... He frankly could care less, all he cared about was not having the responsibility of a starved-to-death vampire body at his feet. Though it may be his next dinner, he refused to stand through the wrath of his beloved sire. The flames of hell weren't his regulatory liking... And so he found it in his most amused option to give the boy a _'chance'_. "I'm going to be honest with you and say you have no _real_ choice, besides the two of course... I'd rather not have your body stinking up my layer in the next forty-eight hours... _So_... what will it be, then?" Nic's voice spoke casually and as neatly as possible. He didn't want to broaden the kid's dislike in his mentor... and so he waited as patiently as he could for either or.

Almost immediately after Larry spoke, Nic threw aside his nearly dead 'cancer-stick', and nodded once, smooshing it into the grass. "Good..." he gave a fake flash of a smile. "I'm trying to be your friend, Cooper, not your enemy, I can't say I like doing this, but having you learn sooner means a stronger apprentice, not to mention you won't starve..." he spoke nonchalantly. After a quiet pause, Nic seemed to randomly groan a clear and abrupt 'order', aimed towards the ground. _"Shut Up!..."_ he quietly yelled at the grass below him, obviously his littering seemed to agitate the neighbors, much to his uncaring retort he walked towards dear Larry with yet a fake smile across his pale face, and slung his arm heavily over Cooper's shoulders. "This'll be fun..." he tried to be honest about it for the boy, cause really to him this was the highlight of his night, not to mention he pretty much enjoyed every kill he made. One like he could only hope a _trustworthy_ apprentice could grow to soon agree with him...

**LARRY:**

Even though Nic's smile was fake, it was still a little reassuring to Larry. The boy's eyebrows raised a little as the older vampire assured him that he was trying to be his friend. Cooper couldn't say that he really believed that, what with what had already happened during that night. Nic had first attacked him and turned him into a vampire- that didn't seem very friendly. And then there was the whole incident with throwing at stake at him, along with his consistent bad attitude and short temper. But at least Nic was trying or was going to start trying.

Larry jumped a little when Nic suddenly shouted at the ground, which protested having 'cancer sticks' thrown on it and stomped into it. It had taken him a second to realize that the order wasn't towards him (he had been confused since Larry hadn't _said_ anything) but at the... ground. Which was equally as strange. But then Turner rose and walked over to where Larry was, smiling again and acting a bit more friendlily. Maybe he really _was_ trying to be friends with him, as he had claimed before. Larry stood awkwardly with Nic's arm around him, not feeling the same excitement that his mentor was about their first hunt.

But he swallowed and with a nervous and unconvincing chuckle, he agreed. "Uh.. yeah." Even though that was the last thing he was thinking that this little hunting party could be. Everything just seemed to be happening so fast- only hours ago he had been a regular kid with his life ahead of him, not a care in the world... and now he was undead and about to go on a little killing spree because he had a rumbly in his tumbly. Talk about some moral changing.

**NIC:**

Woo! it was big brother playing time! And oh, how Nic was massively excited about it... He'd much rather have a stake through his heart then watch Larry _try_ and add a bit of amusement to his kill by badly imitating a Transylvanian accent as well as flail his arm about his face as though covering it with a cloak like some idiot would... Nic would watch from across the street as the quite confused victim would stare at his/her killer with more puzzlement then fear. Then that meant that Nic would have to get off his lazy butt and show Larry what he would be talking about as their dinner ran off down the street... _THEN_ they would have to chase after the run-away shopping cart full of food only to kill him/her now just because they've seen the two arguing vampire's faces. Oh, this was going to be an _amazing_ night... Too many lessons that Nic hadn't even dreamed of teaching this teenaged menace would come all in one night. Well, this was all coming out now as he somewhat sharply grabbed the young-man at the shoulders, his arm heavily slung around him as his brisk walk continued on through the cemetery.

At Larry's comment, Nic's walk merely continued, that fake happy grin growing worse by the second as the realization that Nic was walking his apprentice into a world of traps was quickly coming to his realization, and looked as though it were forcing him to go insane. That was definitely what it felt like...

Releasing the boy, Nic stopped in the middle of the street. "Okay, now this may not happen right away, but I want you to pick up the scent of a..." Nic's gaze randomly turned upward looking at nothing in particular as he stood there thinking for a moment. Appearing to doing nothing as well. "... a sixteen year old... female... aw, what a pretty girl... Lovely scent..." Nic had obviously sensed her rapidly approaching presence from a good distance away as well as smelled her strong scent that he had picked out amongst many others rushing through his nose. He turned to Larry, "Just point out her direction... Come on! use your sight, smell!.." he hastened the young-man as the distant girl's scent became strong as she had just turned down an alleyway that was heading straight for the two.

**LARRY:**

Larry continued to droop and be thoroughly unenthusiastic about this whole hunting thing as they strode out of the cemetery and to the streets again, where Cooper would do to some random person exactly what had been done to him on these very streets only hours ago- except with a more permanent effect and lots more blood. Hooboy. Talking to the preacher definitely wasn't going to fix becoming a child of the devil AND committing a few murders here and there (and all of this happening in the same night).

They stopped and Nic released him and started... sniffing around. Larry stood by awkwardly, still trying to justify all this in his head. Then Nic gave his specific instructions and Larry frowned as he heard the description. "...I don't suppose we could go picking off old ladies who I've never met before?" He mumbled, more to himself than to Turner. Without waiting for a reply (since he had an idea what the reply would be) he tentatively gave a sniff. Uuh. Merlin, did he feel stupid, sniffing the air like a dog. Larry didn't really feel like this was actually going to work- how could you smell someone's gender, age, and attractiveness?

Slowly, it floated towards his enhanced senses. Cooper was amazed that he could actually ... feel these things from just her scent. He had to pick it out from a few and shift it around a bit, but it was growing stronger as he eliminated the surrounding scents. Yes- he had her. Sixteen. Female. Rather pretty. He sighed as he sensed where she was coming from and reluctantly pointed down the alleyway where she was coming from. "...She's down there, coming towards us." He said in a heavy voice. It felt like he had just sentenced her to death- which technically he had and that truth didn't make him feel any better. 

But his increasing hunger was reminding him that this was something he was going to have to do and get used to doing.

**NIC:**

Honestly, Nic was just ignoring the fact that Larry was quite _droopy_ at the moment... Instead he went on with his predictably-bad-turn-out of a lesson... And so he was going to make the best of what he could teach the teenaged demon who was now a slave of the underworld perched upon a certain leg of freedom, but in technical ownership of Nicholas Turner. A vampire for 240 years that has forgotten his original name. Cooper was well on his way to a life without life itself... And so, without much more care in the fact that Larry was feeling a bit squeamish about seducing a young woman of his age than killing her... He waited... without the mentioned care... not any of it in the entire world...

Nic stood where he was, half-facing Larry with not but the cold air caressing his cold, canvas white flesh. His smooth voice, though old as it was had lost no luster for its ancient accent so noticeably NOT Transylvanian. Cold eyes, empty of a sparkling life were clear as a bell otherwise. His sense of smell didn't require the few tries as Larry did, and so when he stood, it merely looked as though he were gazing at the details across the street, like a spider web at a window, when he was merely catching smell and sensing the presence of a young, attractive lady heading their way to meet her death... How... interesting...

"Now!.." calmly stood the vampire in his tracks. Trying to ignore his urge to light a cigarette for not wishing to confuse Larry and send his senses into a jumble, not to mention failure. And so he held off uneasily. No shadow tugged at his thick boots, nor a strong curl of mist from his quite absent breath. His demanding exclamation was something loud with a small echo, thrown at the teen as he seemed to stall a good while, staring at his mentor as though he were insane. Not that Nic wasn't used to that look. He was just a man without much patience.

He starred at Larry as the young man sniffed at the air. Nic stood there waiting for an answer... For once he was a bit impressed... He paused for a moment as the young man picked up her scent well. A small smirk tugged at Nic's lips. "...Good..." he simply spoke quietly, stealing a glance at the alleyway. "Second test, find her, and seduce her... I know you can do it, Casanova..." he gave a hearty.. and by hearty, HARDY... slam to his back mostly upon purpose. "When you find it proper enough, use what I told you, and bite as hard as you can.." he replied with more of a demand mixed into his lesson recap. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat. Sure, Nic could have picked anyone else... But he figured a young lady that was Larry's age would be a good preference over an old lady not too far away either, slowly walking over her stick with a quite large hat over her shriveled head... Yeah... Larry was lucky to have Nic right now... Any other trainer would have given him the old witch as a first easy target.

**LARRY:**

Larry _still_ wasn't being a happy camper about this whole hunting thing. While he was very energetic and quick to be enthusiastic about things, murder was definitely just not one of those things to get happy about. Though Cooper was trying to think of a nicer way to put 'suck the blood out of someone you might have known at Hogwarts'. Maybe he could call it dinner. Or just 'going out to eat'. Or fast food. Ohoho. Larry made a funny inside of his head. Why wasn't he laughing? _Why was it not funny at this moment, then?!_

Okay, so Nic was laying out the mission for him. Search and destroy. Second test- all he had to do was find her, seduce he- waaait what? "I have to _seduce her_?!" Larry said, turning to Nic with a flabbergasted expression. Larry hadn't seduced as much as a ham sandwich never mind a young, attractive lady around his own age. But he just whacked him on the back with some form of encouragement (who on earth was Casanova?! Was that German for Larry?) and shoved him out to do what he was told. 

The young man winced a bit as Nic reminded him about biting hard. Uurgh. As if he needed to be reminded. With a reluctant sigh, he straightened up, smoothed down his hair (which did absolutely nothing), straightened his collar and attempted to suavely strut in the direction of the lady in question. It looked more like he was constipated. Well, it was time to turn on the ol' Larreh Charm. Sadly it was very dusty from lack of use and probably wasn't going to work as well as Nic or he would hope. But he had to give it a shot.

Literally following his nose hadn't been hard at all and soon he was only a few yards away from her. Larry kept to the shadows as he thought that vampires should do, first only shuffling around and then sort of getting into the act that might make Turner cringe. Cooper felt like he might actually be able to do this! He dramatically hopped in between street lamps and threw himself against the opposite wall like he had seen in those old muggle detective movies when someone was trying to be sneaky. Speaking of detective movies- while swooping around the alleyways he found what looked like an old dusty gangster-style hat. Talk about Casanova.

And yes, Larry was humming the appropriate theme music in his head and sometimes a few notes escaped his lips. There she was- only a few feet away now. She wasn't looking towards him.

The former Hufflepuff took a deep breath, steeled himself, and then took the plunge- he stepped out into the pool of lamp light that she was standing in and leaned against the lamppost, doing his best to try to look cool and nonchalant. The young girl stared at him with some obvious confusion. Larry tilted up the brim of his hat with his thumb and flashed a grin at her- boldly revealing his fangs for a moment. Realizing his mistake, he snapped his trap shut, fumbled a little and his shoulder lost it's grip on the lamp post which sent him toppling ungracefully to the ground and sprawling right in front of the girl. Ooops.

Larry, now on the ground, gave a weak chuckle up at the girl. She giggled at him and offered to help him up, obviously finding his clumsiness amusing instead of retarded. Feeling stupid but thankful that he didn't have the ability to blush anymore, he sprung back up and dusted himself off, desperately trying to save this whole situation. He leaned against the lamppost again and looked up at her, grinning again but making sure his fangs weren't showing.

Witty banter. Witty banter. What was some witty banter?! Uuh. Uuuuuuh.

"I didn't know angels could fly so low."

Yeah, that was a good one, wasn't it? ...Wasn't it?

**NIC:**

Fighting the urge to take that old witch as popcorn for the movie about to start in front of him. Mentor Nicholas merely stayed where he was. You'll find the years of being a vamp thankfully had enough of a standing withdrawal to randomly grabbing a nearby witch and devouring her as he had witnessed by a fresh vampire such years ago. Oh how he loved not making a fool out of himself...

"You'll do good!..." his words weren't anywhere close to encouraging as he gave Larry that hard pat to his back to give him a _friendly_ jumpstart towards his said destination. Oh how this was going to throw back in his face. As Larry moved with regret off towards the alleyway, Nic watched with a dread in his gaze, he suddenly felt too much embarrassment to handle and was only glad Celeste or anyone else for that matter wasn't anywhere near enough to see this wretchedly horrible scene before him that was painfully ripping at his ego.

If there was a slayer in front of him right now he'd say: _No need, just give me the stake..._ It was how he felt. Nic closed his hearty gaze for a moment, opening them to have them slowly crawling sideways, standing statue still as the _Casanova_ smoothly did his _thang_ mere yards ahead of him.

Alas, he could say nothing but painfully watch as his apprentice fell from the lamp post, although he had to admit it was getting the young ladies attention quite easily, if not he'd have to laugh. That was until Larry gave his fanged grin. Immediately Nic's smile faded but picked up again as the stunts Larry pulled caught the girl's attention. if this went to long, Nic would have to cut in... Not only to save Larry's dignity, but because he was hungry. Nic fell silent as he noticed Larry was close to saying something.

It was by far the most painful experience. He couldn't help but silently flail his arms to the side for a moment before controlling himself and rubbing at his face for a moment. He was so close to breaking into this scene that was screaming mess... He had to keep telling himself, at least she was reacting in a _positive_ way...

**LARRY:**

Thankfully Larry wasn't looking back to his mentor for help yet, so he hadn't seen his obvious lack of confidence for the boy when he started giving up hope and hoping that someone would just plunge a stake into his heart. Larry was under the impression that he was actually doing rather well. He had never been much of a lady's man, and whenever a girl was attracted to him it was definitely not by his own purposeful doing. He had never been very smooth or much of a player. His best pick-up lines were things that made real suave men fall over and die at the sound of them.

But miraculously, this girl found it funny! While she wasn't wooed or flinging herself into Larry's arms with a dramatic "Kiss me, kiss me as if it were the last time!" (waaait, that was Casablanca, not Casanova!) and swooning, it was still a positive result and Larry wasn't about to argue with that. She was giggling at him but not in a mean way. She said a quiet thanks and took a step towards him- woah, this was going much better than he had planned!

But now what? Following instinct that was more hormones than vampire, he took a step towards her as well. She was shy and looked away, blushing. Well, Cooper was still stuck about what he was supposed to do now. Just grab her and bite her? Or do some more... wooing? Helpless, Larry sneaked a glance over to Nic and received no help there- the older vampire was too busy rubbing his face to notice Larry's temporary plight. Well... here went nothing. Steeling himself yet again, he stepped closer again and grabbed her hand. Now what? _NOW WHAT?!_ Larry was PAAAANICKING.

**NIC:**

As already stated, it seemed Larry was pretty sure on the fact that he was going to be able to sway this young lady into her death ever so smoothly. So it was only fair that Nic stood a good ways away, fighting the small urge himself to run and attack her for food, as the seconds passed he was growing more and more impatient. But no, he'd watch... Watch and fight back the opposing embarrassment and ashamed in knowing the existence of the young un-dead, pale and just plain sad...

Nic's fangs throbbed within his jaw as the minute hand of the clock nearby was growing pointing down more and more. Each second seemed like a growing eternity. With a heavy sigh, Nic, being of his age was managing to hold his hunger back with quite a bit more control than few of the vampires out there that failed when it came to urges. Half the time Nic is laughing while they look for the nearest thing alive, clawing at the walls until the 'mentor' throws some slab of meat at them they can suck on...

Haha, yes... It would seem at least some vampire here would have benefited from a life in the 14th century, merely just to gain a good accent and have your choice of words to be ever so _slightly_ different... Managing a poem good enough to send the girl into his arms. Oh, Nic had plenty, he just HAPPENED to fail to mention some to dear Larry, his excuse being the fact that Larry merely failed to mention he needed the aid, and basically 'persuaded' dear Nic that he was perfectly capable of being quite the lady charmer... Maybe next time Nic might be able to fix his accent up and give him a bit of words to fancy his speak.

"10... 9... 8... 7..." slowly and quietly Nic began to count to himself, sucking at his cigarette between every few numbers. It was the countdown until he'd have to move his ass over to Larry and the clueless girl that was now quite confused and pretty much weirded out by a frozen Larry. With a sigh, Nic blew his remaining smoke from his nose and clenched his jaw, the cigarette hanging weakly between two of his cold fingers. His deadly gaze, flat and cold pierced the scene ahead. His spooked appearance a bit of a throw off as he blended with the spotlight of a street lamp for a moment before gaining the bright light of the moon above and slowly swaying towards the couple.

"Lovely night... what are you doing?..." the first fact of their surroundings was directed 'kindly' to the lass before him, the second was nonchalantly spoken to Popsicle Larry, standing near the girl with a puzzled look on his face. Nic's nonchalant voice had a bit of a noticeably dangerous and impatient tone behind it, the kind that built up RIGHT before Larry was about to receive a slap or something. Nic remained calm, lifting his cigarette back to his lips before slowly stepping towards the girl. Eyes of silver and small pools of blues and greens blended with it starred at her upon a pale, lifeless appearing face.

**LARRY:**

Aaand here came Nic right on time. Cooper felt the girl withdraw her hand from his right when the older man approached them and she looked at him with some suspicion. Larry gave a sort of a helpless shrug from behind her to his mentor, since he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He had paaanicked. Well, the new vampire was still pretty proud of himself- he had never wooed a girl so much in all his six years of going to Hogwarts. Of course there was the whole problem with actually bringing himself to _biting_ her, but with Nic here hopefully that would be... put off?

Or brought on more quickly, Larry didn't know. He stood awkwardly to one side, feeling like a fifth year that had just been caught snogging in a closet with his girlfriend by a Professor. He didn't want to give away that he knew Turner incase that was some sort of.. plan or something, so he just coughed awkwardly and took up his usual staring at his feet and mumbled out a barely audible "...Just talking." as a response. The girl agreed, still looking at Nic with a rather strange look. Larry stood behind her, throwing his hands up helplessly again to Nic from where she couldn't see.

**NIC:**

Silence...

Wow, this had been more pathetic than Nic had thought it was from far away. For one, the idiot of a girl was laughing when Larry was hurting himself... WAIT!... Nic just might like this girl after all... He figured he might take up Larry's obvious dismiss to biting her, and just might let her go, perhaps make her a target for a further moment in time. Who knows...

Cold eyes, lined in thick, shadowed black, lifeless and stern starred at Larry, taking up his burning cigarette between his cold, dead fingers, and letting his pale lips suck at the smoke that basically leaked through his 'empty' body. Bone encased heart, though fragile to him, was merely collecting dust in its protective encasement. He, always hoping Larry's might be thin enough to just poke the kid with a stick and watch him die. To be honest, having the bone case was pointless, A slayer was strong enough to pierce it easily, so it never came into thought there, a werewolf and a vampire as well, so really... Oh! what is he doing! he's so bored he ranting on in his mind, creating an awkward atmosphere of silence to encircle the two youngin's and the dead one's mentor.

"Well, introduce me then..." he had been waiting long enough to give quite little Larry to stare at his shoes before realizing that Nic was standing there, waiting for something to happen, he didn't come over there to make them talk, he came over to kill, but he figured, as before, he'd make some time out of it. Have patience...

**LARRY:**

He paused for a moment after Turner spoke, thinking. "...Oh, right." Still having no idea what Nic was doing but still sure that this was going to all fall into some big elaborate vampire-cunning plan, Larry did as Nic said. So he _hadn't_ wanted to go the route of denying that the two knew each other as he thought he might have wanted to. But now he found that introducing someone has sort of hard to do when you didn't know their name. 

"Eer. This is Nic. And I'm Larry. And you're.. uh." He pointed to each person as he introduced them but faltered when he got to the girl, who he had failed to get a name out of. "Chrissy!" She offered, and Larry nodded. "Yeah. Chrissy, meet Nic. Nic, meet Chrissy." grinning from mentor to meal, he ... dropped the smile off his face and decided to just plain _ask_, since Nic hadn't seemed to have caught his little 'subtle' motions of wanting assistance other than just coming over and being intimidating. "Now what?"

**NIC:**

Nic merely stood there, obviously finding an unnatural joy in Cooper's obvious discomfort in what to do next. With a somewhat heavy sigh though failing to have any silver curls of visible breath be exhaled, his shadow was absent as well as the moonlight shone across the alleyway. His dangerous gaze flicked between kiddies with that happy though _awkward_ grin.

"Ah, Chrissy, what a pretty name.." he falsely played his role as poor Larry introduced his mentor. The number of death bringers was quickly sneaking up on dear Chrissy, and upon noticing Larry's last plea of awkward silence. Nic sighed yet again. In what seemed like seconds his cold, dead fingers had flown to catch Chrissy at the jaw. Keeping her from screaming as well as limiting her oxygen circulation. Upon forcing her back against the wall beside them, Nic felt the warmth of her flesh beneath his hand, it was quickly growing harder to tolerate it. Upon keeping the struggling prey beneath his single grasp he ignored her hands as she furiously fought to free herself from his grasp. Upon glancing at her, Nic's lightened gaze turned to Larry, his fangs growing as he did so. "You're impossible!!!..." he hissed and roared with a small growl to the young vampire beside him. He glanced back at Chrissy as a small shriek escaped her voice, her eyes closing for a bit as Nic's fangs elongated to a sharp point. With a strong furrow of his brows his grip strengthened as she began to thrash harder like a wriggling fish. His overpowering strength that came with the curse made a vow not to break her jaw. A shiver ran down his spine as he lightly smiled as she wriggled more with the quiet shrieks.

"Now is a good time!!..." he growled loudly to Larry once more upon waiting for him to bite her. His gaze turning to her neck for a moment as he forced her to look away slowly, before turning her back for a second. His pale complexion, dangerous as deadly turning to her. "Tsk, tsk tsk... don't struggle now, it'll make it worse..." Nic gave a small almost maniacal chuckle as his craving grew stronger the longer Larry put off...

**LARRY:**

Larry had gotten his answer- but hardly in the way he had guessed or wanted. Without bothering to just _tell_ the new vampire what he was supposed to do, Nic had instead lunged at Chrissy and pinned her against the wall in one swift movement. Larry leaped up with a yelp at Turner's sudden movement and violence, since that had not been what he had in mind when he had requested assistance. The young teenager just stared at the older vampire, mouth agape as Nic help the struggling Chrissy (Oooh this would have been much easier if he hadn't _named_ he... in a sense).

But Larry was snapped out of his little daze when Nic growled his suggestion to him, still pinning the young girl against the wall. He was still frozen, staring at Chrissy who was kicking and biting and pretty much doing everything she could do to escape Nic's unusually strong grasp. But seeing her... Nic on top of her, holding her down, his fangs unsheathed- Larry's own fangs suddenly felt huge in his mouth. He quivered for a moment, the only movement coming from him until finally he just couldn't take it anymore. He was just _starving_. Morals- bah! Who needs 'em!

So he sprung. Suddenly he felt a bit less... clumsy. Maybe he was actually getting the hang of his whole vampire thing. But these thoughts weren't running through his head- there was hardly any thought at all. It seemed like everything was moving in slow-motion, or like he was watching the scene from afar. Hunger was surging through him, and there wasn't anything that could stop him. Before he knew it Cooper had already managed to wriggle his way in between Nic and had taken his place in front of Chrissy- and then sunken his teeth into her neck.

Blood- glorious blood, rushing out and tasting sweeter than he could have ever expected. How he had ever not wanted to do this was beyond him while in the possession of the bloodlust. Maybe Larry was just a little overeager for his first time, but he couldn't pull himself away from her neck. If any thoughts tried to edge their way into his mind about how this might just be wrong, they were instantly shoved out. He couldn't let go of her- he couldn't stop. It was too wonderful-- before he knew it she would probably be dead.

**NIC:**

Ah, the joy's of watching a young pupil take control. Nic was persuaded that all he needed was a good load of pressure on the lad, and a heavy bit of aid from trust ol' instincts of course. And what could be better for a teacher then watching a frog beneath a powerful grasp grow even more worried as a double team seemed to move in on her. Taking his hand back for a moment he heard a jolt in one of her screams as she was shortly slammed back against the wall. His speech almost inaudible over her muffle screams for help. His fingers of ice holding tight to her warm flesh. her eyes of worry shed many a tear. He felt their warm streams of salt flow across his knuckles and fingers, another across his gripping thumb. He did not but tolerate it with ease. Even if he had wanted to that would be the day! he wouldn't have. Not because of instinct, but because of moral. Because he wanted to live. By taking the lives of other was the way to live a thorough life. A rich meal lasting a good enough while.

That's when Nic's deadly look of frustration and a certain level of tenseness that seemed to stop clear at a high point, a level _just_ below that enough to allow him to snap the girl's jaw. So he kept, his limited patience running within their span of about 1.5 minutes. "NOW, LARRY!..." he called again but it was just about thrown in his face, smacking a realized grin across it as Larry seemed to suddenly take hold and do as he was told. Not only by his mentor but by his animalistic instincts to draw sweet blood from the flesh of a screaming girl. With a smirk, Nic's own fangs, shorter than Larry's though strainer through enough layers of flesh long enough to be stone strong. He watched as Larry pierced her flesh. a small chuckle escaping the barrel of his empty chest where a once beating heart was ripped from life to give him one of a sinister passion to keep.

As Larry continued, Nic's grip to the girl's jaw had loosened enough when her eyes of blue went a glaze and tilted somewhat, she was not dead, but close enough to it. A weak breath escaping her lungs as her last screams had ridden her voice of it's power. And Nic's tear stained hand was taken back to his side. "Goddamn child, your like the cookies monster..." he commented, indicating Larry's love for new blood like the blasted obsession the cookies monster had with... well... cookies... With a raised brow as Larry took her last breath within following moments of his shadowless figure moving around to face Larry from the side. He watched a small trail of blood with a smirk. "Good!.." he allowed a fanged smirk cross his pale complexion before lightly chuckling again.

"Rules, boy, rules... your five minutes is up, my go after she's died, that's only when I'm with you.. oldies get the besties most of the time.. so really I would have been the one killing you, but I'm nice enough _this_ time to give you the best of it, pull off, kid..." his little speech scrolling on, indicating his small bit of boredom. He couldn't believe it... With a last glance to his apprentice, he figure things would end up being a lot less... _Larry_ than they used to be... of course... he could be wrong. But he'd rather not think he was... Let him bask in the thought that Larry could have changed for now...

**LARRY:**

When Nic told him to back off, at first Larry didn't. It was just too wonderful to even think of stopping. Who cared about rules when you had ... _this_. But with each suck of blood his bloodlust began to ebb away until he slowly began to come back to his senses. Fondly remembering such actions such as almost getting a stake in heart and Nic's looovely comments about how he was the thorn in his side acted as a not-so-gentle prod to get him to ungracefully take his fangs from Chrissy's neck and step aside for Nic to have some of the action.

Larry stood to one side, blankly watching Nic as he took his turn, and feeling suddenly tired and drained. The last of the bloodlust has trickled out of him after he had gotten his fill and Cooper lifted his hand to absentmindedly wipe his mouth. But just as the last ounce of craving disappeared, he looked at his hand and saw it. They were stained red, glaring at him, and Larry was caught literally red-handed by his own conscience which had decided to settle back onto his still heart now that there wasn't a crazy crave for blood scaring it off. He had blood on his hands. He couldn't have...

The teenager suddenly jerked his head up from where he had been staring, horrified, at his own red-covered hands. He looked around as if he had just woken up in a strange place, taking in the terrible scene that was in front of him. There was blood everywhere, there was the thick metallic scent of it clinging to the air, and worse yet, there was a corpse still being sucked dry only a few feet away. And then, in a sick wave, it all came back to him.

If he still had a gag reflex he would have probably thrown up. Larry had his eyes locked on Chrissy's young face, which stared back at him with open, lifeless eyes and her mouth still twisted into a scream. She had been screaming when Nic had attacked her. Wait- no. Nic hadn't done it. Larry looked back down to his own hands. His own red, bloody hands.

_He_ had done it. The former Hufflepuff's eyes widened and his jaw flapped wordlessly opened at this realization and he stumbled backwards again, holding his stomach as if he were about to vomit even though he wasn't able to without a living body. He stopped when he hit the opposite wall but there was no place to go- Chrissy was still lifelessly gazing at him. He had killed her. He had _killed_ her. And, even more sickening and horrible with a new false wave of nausea that was more memory from life than of any real bodily reaction, he remembered how he had enjoyed it.

**NIC:**

"Not a bad catch, I'd say..." sounded the calm, yet still aged voice that lifted his powerful jaws from the soft neck of a deceased individual. With he so used to it, the fact this was overly barbaric wasn't even a phase to slightly hit him. As eh pulled away he quickly and briskly wiped what was upon his lips away only to let out a small sigh into the night air. He glanced at Chrissy before allowing a small almost maniacal, yet merely accustomed smirk crossing his narrow, pale facade, un-shadowed, merely unrealistic to the moonlight it shown. Upon releasing the handful of blouse he had grabbed to merely hold her where she dropped, he let it wrinkle back across her chest and watched her body drop, turning to his side he finally retracted his fangs, his nerves and uneased thirst for blood had relaxed, and he was as dandy as a field of dandelions. Except for the part that he never would be...

Turning to his side he too was fairly quiet, though not because of the girl that had just been murdered, but because Larry wasn't doing anything... _This_ caught his attention... it was strange, there was no looking around, no making unnecessary noise, no having to scold him for anything... This allowed his gaze to avert to the young man. Nic gazed at him with a distant gaze, though one that almost seemed as though it had some life to it, only found in personality instead of the heat of real life. He watched the teenager examine his hands, slowly his smirk which was once slightly there had completely faded, and now he had received the awkward vibes radiating from his pupil. They were the type of vibes a mentor usually forgot about, even if this was his 50-something-ith transform that hasn't been killed yet. But even for forgetting it, there always seemed that something would happen to make it come back. In this case it was clear, and the feeling stabbed Nic in the back. Though there wasn't much he could do about it, he wasn't about to comfort the boy as though he were a mere child. His expression fell blank, as Nic as it always was, as though what he had just assisted Larry with had never happened...

He starred at the boy from where they both stood in almost invisible shadows yet as clear as daylight to them both. "Larry..." Nic finally spoke out as he watched his apprentices every move. His voice was relaxed and calm, in no way annoyed or upset or anything else for lack of reason to be. He was merely... average... It was rare, but it was obvious Larry was discovering the details of a first kill. It was all repetitive to Nic, and half the time he would actually act like a big brother through it, like now... Not that he was willing to, but he knew that just like anyone, it worked better then moving on like they hadn't done anything. _That_ he learned from experience. He waited for Larry's reaction time to lengthen a bit more before saying the shocked boy's name once more. "Larry.." it was said no differently, just a bit louder.

Nic knew what to do about this, he just wasn't one to EVER do it... But when he knew he did, he wasn't going to play stupid-stuck-up-vampire as he usually did. Instead his boots lightly clamored against the concrete as he neared his apprentice at a casual, calm pace. The atmosphere around him, though seemingly impossible was fed out by what he had. It was calm and inviting _enough._

"Hey..." his voice was soft and gentle, yet his expression merely calm and straight... He now remembered what it was he hated about doing this... The reason obviously more selfish than feeling for the other. But neutral enough in his case...

**LARRY:**

The young boy didn't hear Nic call his name the first or even the second time. He was too busy trying to sort through the frantic race of thoughts that were shooting through his head at the moment, most of them frightening and accusing. But all the while, he had his gazed locked on his hands- looking at Chrissy had only made it worse but somehow looking at the red stains on his palms didn't lessen it any. His two different sides were fighting with one another. Larry's new vampiric nature thought that licking his fingers would be nice but his former self was disgusted by the idea.

Even though Turner being extremely strange to Cooper by actually showing at least a little understanding and offering a bit of comfort, Larry didn't notice it. He didn't look up as the older vampire approached or even respond to his soft but few words. Finally, after at least a few minutes had passed since Nic had last spoken, Larry opened his mouth. His gaze remained on his hands instead of looking at his mentor. "I... killed her." His voice cracked boyishly as he stated the obvious and continued to examine his trembling fingers.

Finally he slowly turned his head to Nic, staring at him with his eyes almost pleading- desperate, fearful, and unsure with a strange sense of urgency. And suddenly in one jerky movement he almost literally fell into Turner, clinging to his jacket as if it were the only thing keeping him on the ground. With his head buried in the only source of comfort he had, Larry spoke again, sputtering his words in a panicked, young voice and in a constant flow of repeating the same three condemning words over and over- "I killed her!" 

Finally it mumbled to a dull monotone and, still clinging to Nic, he uttered in a frightened, repulsed tone: "...And..." there was a long pause before his voice grew darker, but still without any pleasure in it. "...I liked it." It was hardly heard in his low whisper and with his head still buried in Nic's jacket, but someone with a heightened hearing ability would easily hear it.

**NIC:**

_Sigh..._

This was what Nic was expecting to happen but at the same time wasn't... Honestly he didn't know what to think of it. Though regretting it, Nic felt as though he knew how Larry was feeling every moment of their present scene together. He knew the difference he had to make between lust and what was right. It was one of many memories he wasn't about to forget about. Not to mention leave unsaid for much longer.

_Poor kid..._

He didn't feel necessarily _bad_ just... uncertain, yes, uncertain as to how he was feeling, he was standing there, his hands calmly within the pockets of his black trench coat that hung at his shoulders. It wasn't all bollocks really, technically Larry was fighting against becoming what he is forced to be, Nic's 'son' (a vampire sired by Nic) or the kid he was 'meant' to be since birth. Either way Nic hadn't really a clue as to how to go about this stage, he merely remembered going though it, it doesn't mean he knew how to make it 'better' for the boy...

His lips tightened as his head was something tilted to the side starring at the concrete before Larry's feet. The air of that dead of night was silent and comforting to Nic, not sure about Larry, the winds had died and there wasn't but the slightest sound of crickets in the alleyway chirping calmly into the darkness. The stars lit the full moon above them. A howl having yet to hit his heightened ears he frankly had forgotten about them.

Gaze of a cold grey shot up to Larry blinking once his jaw slowly clenched then let go as he averted his stern expression looking elsewhere for a moment before being forced to look back at the shock-stricken young creature-of-the-night. He chose not to give a sarcastic answer such as calling him Captain Obvious... No... He chose to keep his mouth shut, instead he found a gaze to stay on Larry watching the boy's every move from about four feet away.

With his head somewhat at a tilt Nic's somewhat fidgety stance fell still, he starred back at Larry as the boy's fear-stricken face failed to really 'melt' his heart, but he could once again say that from experience, it wasn't all happy and exciting to do the first kill. But never before had Nic actually seen someone gaze at him with such fear and shock. With a hardy swallow, Nic finally relaxed where he stood square, his hands still in his pockets. Quickly he retreated them, feeling Larry's sudden weight expectedly collapse into him. He held his hands up for a moment quite unsure, looking like a creature that didn't know affection or kindness when it was clear in mind and obvious before him, the boy that had been standing before him had collapsed into him.

Puzzled as he was ever going to be but also so knowing of the whole situation, Nic gazed behind the boy for a moment, feeling his hands shakily grip the back of his black coat he let a heavy sigh escape his relaxed figure. Never before had Nic ever found he could actually be a source of comfort for something. It was no time to push the boy away or argue about something so obvious he wouldn't have a chance in retorting. So instead he starred mere inches behind the kid, feeling wet tears soak at the fabric of his smoke-scented shirt. He felt the tense boy tremble still. Knowing well what it took to be a 'father' right now yet having a hard time choosing between father or brother. But when it all came down to it, both of those would be doing exactly the same thing in this situation.

Cut as a sudden exclamation shattered at his hearing Nic blinked a few times. Listening as the boy called them over and over again, his grip on his jacket tightening and shaking still. "Hey!.. hey..." he managed to squeeze from his deep voice hoping to cut the young vampire from his state of stressed screaming.

At Larry's last words Nic was starring once again behind him, feeling Larry still clinging to his frame tightly, quivering with fear and anxiety. As though he hadn't heard the words, Nic chose to ignore it. "There is no choice in this, kid... there was never a choice..." his voice wasn't straight or harsh, neither drenched in sympathy, it was merely spoken, sternly spoken yet with somewhat of a relaxed mumble to it's truth. Once again Nic was having trouble figuring out what to do or think when it was clear in front of him.

Eyes of the previous sharp silver went into a dull grey... Slowly Nic silently and carefully wrapped a single arm about Larry's smaller frame, lain in that black jacket Nic knew what was happening and wasn't about to stop himself. He didn't win this battle and chose to accept that... "Come on..." he spoke with near silence, he rubbed at Larry's spine lightly for a few moments before waiting for the boy to calm down well enough. He then took the same arm he had hugged him with and lightly as to inflict not a bit of pain yet smoothly still he took Larry into somewhat of a head-lock as he pushed forward, if he wasn't going to walk with him, he would be dragged.


End file.
